Her Choice
by TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo
Summary: Sébastien de Lafayette was good at three things- managing the French Consulate based in Angeles, taking care of his younger sisters, and pickup lines. Relationships? Not so much. But one day, Bast decides to put his name into the Selection and everything changes from there (aka: a couple of one shots between Sébastien de Lafayette and Isodora Schreave from The Choice by Abizeau)
1. 1- The End is just the Beginning

**Chapter 1- _The End is just the Beginning_**

 **Summary** :

 _Sébastien de Lafayette was good at three things- managing the French Consulate based in Angeles, keeping up with his three younger sisters, and pick-up lines. Romantic relationships? No so much. But one day, Sébastien decides to place his name in for the Selection and that's when his destiny begins to unravel and reveal itself right before his eyes. Also known as, a couple of one shots between the characters of Sebastien de Lafayette and Isodora Amber Callie Schreave._

* * *

They say that one's life flashes before one's eyes when one is placed in a life or death situation, but Bast was not standing in the face of danger: he was standing in the face of the most amazing girl he's ever had the pleasure to meet as she stood on a raised stage in a dress that reminded Bast of the night sky and she was going to make a choice that would change her life and either his or the two other young men that stood beside him lives.

As Isodora stood on the stage and took a breath in, Bast took a look to the side where several people had surrounded them and time began to slow down as Bast caught sight of his family and his sister, Sistine, as she winked at him.

Bast turned to look back at Isodora and his heart was beating faster than he thought was humanly possible. His training as an Ambassador had taught him how to slow down his heart, to help him remain calm- but no force in the world could make Bast's heart beat faster than his _soleil._ Calm was an emotion thrown to the wind whenever they were both with each other. Bast blinked and in the milliseconds it took, one moment in his life had replayed in his mind- the beginning.

* * *

 _A memory:_

"You know Bast, I just didn't like that, Ilse- seemed like all she wanted was to meet mom- how many models have wanted to get discovered by the illustrious Serena de Lafayette?" Sébastien's sister, Sistine spoke as she sat across him on his desk.

Bast looked up from his paper work that read somewhere along the lines of France's concern of rebel activity in Illea, a smirk sneaking its way across his face. Sistine was always obsessed with

"Sistine- My personal life isn't really supposed to be brought here to the consula-" Bast had spoken until he was yet again cut off by Sistine.

It's always been like that, Sistine being the more brash sibling and Bast having the patience to take things slowly- they were each others' balance after all.

"What exactly did she tell you again?" Sistine spoke as she pulled out her phone. "Like, I'm being honest. Basty, you do tend to be a workaholic."

Bast rolled his eyes at his sister, but a small crooked smile appeared on his lips. Was it really a problem that Bast always did prioritize working on making sure that Illean and French Relations don't get screwed up?

"Sistine, if you continue on insisting on digging further into my personal life, then I believe that it's best reserved for home." As much as Bast was aching for some hot chocolate and his favorite pair of sweatpants, he knew he had to continue on writing a report on the rebel activity in Illea to his uncle.

"Basty, come oooon! You just have to give me the details, or Sienna is going to pry it out of you tonight at dinner."

"Aren't you supposed to be in New York with mom now? I thought it was fashion week there." Bast spoke, avoiding one dreaded topic by slipping in one of Sistine's favorite topics.

"I'm flying there tomorrow. She got me a great seat for the House of Garner show. "

"Well you do get a lot of designers kissing your ass when you're editor In chief of Vogue." Bast smirked as Sistine had taken the bait of the New York fashion week topic.

"I know right?!" Sistine beamed until her smile faded into suspicion. "Basty, you avoided the topic again!" Sistine continued as Bast groaned as he continued reading over his report to the King of France.

"Is it really that bad that I do not want to talk about it? Honestly, it's not even a big deal. I just went out with her on like three dates." Bast said- recalling the first time he was set up with his last confusing relationship with an upcoming model by his sister.

"But did you guys make it official?"

"Nope, we didn't really have an agreement of what we were exactly with each other."

"Huh, so when did she actually say 'Hey Bast, it's not working out for me'?" Sistine continued to pry into Bast's love life.

"About two days ago." Bast shrugged as he sealed the paperwork in an envelope and dripped and stamped the _de Lafayette_ wax seal on the envelope and added his signature on it, just to be safe. "I was supposed to go on a fourth date with her," Bast continued.

"But then in the restaurant, she actually did tell me that in the 6 months we've been seeing each other- we had only gone on three dates. We tried to make plans but they never pushed through since our schedules never matched up." Memories of flickering candlelight and the smell of olive oil begin to come back as Bast began to really remember what had happened.

"and then she half-yelled at me telling me to get my head out of the paperwork of the consulate and try to make some effort for her too."

Sistine looked at Bast like his dog had died. "I'm sorry it didn't work out, Basty. But, I guess you can say that the carrots are cooked." Sistine giggled a little.

Bast had to chuckle at the phrase his family had always used to cheer each other up. " _Oui, les carottes sont cuites_." How odd that his family often used food metaphors. This particular one meaning that it was inevitable.

The moment was then interrupted as a knock on the door as a young diplomat trainee entered the room. " _Monsieur de Lafayette_ , I have a letter addressed to you from the Illean Palace." she spoke as she handed the letter to Bast.

" _Merci,_ Maria. If you could give this to my secretary," Bast had spoken as the diplomat trainee handed him the finely enveloped letter to him, and Bast in turn handed his recently sealed paper work to the diplomat trainee. "that would be _tres bien_. Please tell her that it is to be sent along with the consulate budget proposals I gave her earlier."

The diplomat trainee then nodded her head and left the room. Leaving Bast and Sistine alone again. Before Bast could inspect the letter, Sistine had snatched it right out of his hands.

"I know what this letter is, Basty!" Sistine spoke, fingers tracing over the violet and gold seal on the envelope. "This is the Selection Application form! Do you remember the announcement last week?" Bast tried to take the time on watching the Reports, but last week Bast had attended a fundraiser that took up his entire Friday night.

"And you know this because?" Bast asked, curious about his sister's knowledge over the Selection.

"Alexandre had received one the day before yesterday. I threw it out for him." Sistine smiled sweetly at Bast, as if she didn't destroy a private document not meant for her to read. Alexandre was Sistine's fiancee that had come from a prominent political family and his gut was telling him that the engagement wouldn't last any longer if Sistine acted like that.

"I'll forget that you told me that." Bast had said snatching the envelope out of Sistine's hands and opening it.

It turns out, Sistine was right. In the envelope were two expensive-feeling papers, both bearing the Illean Crest. The first paper was the standard salutatory greeting explaining the purpose of sending the form in.

 _To the House de Lafayette,_

 _The recent consensus has confirmed that a single man between the ages of eighteen to twenty two currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illea. Her royal highness, Princess Isodora Amber Callie Schreave, will be reaching her 18_ _th_ _year within the year- and in the age old Illean tradition, all young Illean men aged 18 to 22 years old are eligible to enter themselves into the opportunity of a lifetime to compete for Princess Isodora's hand in marriage. If your eligible son, brother, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the Princess Isodora's husband, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One young man per province will be drawn at random to meet the Princess. Participants will be housed in the lovely Illean Palace in Angeles and be compensated for their duration spent participating in the Selection. The House of Schreave eagerly awaits your reply._

 _May peace and prosperity follow you,_

 _The House of Schreave._

The second paper was the said enclosed form all that had asked for his general information and contact details.

After reading the letter, Bast handed the letter back to Sistine so she could read it too.

"I think you should enter for it." Sistine spoke, which earned her a confused look from Bast.

"Just hear me out, I think the two of you might click really well." Sistine continued speaking, pushing the letter and form to Bast. "Your worlds aren't that far from each other, and I mean you've met her in different functions!"

"We barely made eye contact, Sistine. Let's be rational, the chances of me being Selected is such a long shot." Bast replied pushing the form and letter away from him.

"You'll never know by trying and if Sierra and Simone were here, they'd tell you to enter too." Sistine replied.

"Let's say that I am Selected, who will take over the consulate while I'm gone?" Bast questioned.

"I'm sure Papa would definitely be fine with taking over while you're gone. Papa did tell me that it's about time that you should find a girlfriend."

" _Girlfriend,_ not a wife." Bast said rolling his eyes.

"You've spent your entire life working towards becoming the Ambassador of France, Bast. No teenager should really continuously focus on tracking foreign relations. You literally missed out all the fun stuff in highschool! Look at where you are already, it's time to balance your life." Sistine had ranted.

"Basty, trust me. I promise you would not regret this decision." Sistine spoke pushing the letter and form towards him in one last effort. "There's no harm in trying, right?"

Bast looked at his sister and the way her eyes shined. "You need to take a break Bast, it's time to find love."

In defeat Bast had sighed and took a pen out of his suit jacket and began filling out the form to Sistine's giddy delight. "You win, Sissy. I will enter my name, but there are no guarantees that I will get Selected." Bast spoke as he continued filling the form out.

"Trust me, Basty, you won't ever regret this decision." Sistine smiled.

* * *

"-I know that I am sure…" Isodora spoke as Bast snapped back to the present and out of that memory with Sistine. _This was it,_ and Bast knew that whoever Isodora would choose, Bast will accept it with all his heart. It is her choice.

"Bast, are you a tower? Because _Eiffel_ for you."

Bast almost choked on a sob- was he about to cry? He wasn't exactly sure, the only thing he was sure about was that Dora had used the worst pick up line in his book and he couldn't have chosen anyone or anyway else than her, right now. Everyone in the room suddenly vanished and all he could see was the ray of light that was Dora. As Dora had began making her way down the stage, Bast immediately began making his way to meet her half-way and took her face in his hands.

"Marry me?"

Bast almost answered in French before filtering himself before replying with a "Yes, _mon coeur_ , a thousand times yes." Bast would not cry in public but the idea of spending the rest of his life with Dora was an elysium he never could have thought of in his wildest dreams. A lifetime of sweatpants, fireplaces, hot chocolate, and Dora in his sweater awaited him and there wouldn't be anything else he would want more than that.

Bast then pulled Dora into a passionate kiss, trying to express how much he loved her especially in that moment. Of course, Bast still had to awkwardly bend down and Dora had to still tiptoe in her heels, but both of them were too happy, too relieved to actually mind it. The height difference only made Dora more beautiful to him. Somewhere along the kiss, it began to turn more generous and the line between love and desire began to blur for Bast until Felix (thankfully) had interrupted the two of them. With one last peck, Bast broke apart from Dora and he was pretty sure that he was grinning like an idiot while Felix made his closing remarks and the anthem played.

"I can't believe you used the corniest pickup line." Bast said, still in disbelief that one of his own pick up lines were used on him, and in the best possible manner.

"I don't know, either. I just thought you would like it," she replied and Bast just wanted to continue kissing the girl of his dreams until he realized that there were hundreds of people surrounding the two of them including his family.

"I loved it. You couldn't have said anything better." Bast answered, moving his arms down to wrap them around her waist.

"And don't forget you have to take me to Versailles, on our honeymoon," she whispered. Somewhere in the back of Bast's mind, a tingle of excitement ignited in that moment that purely came out through a chuckle.

"I can't believe you remembered that." a small flash of their first date in the garden near the kitchens came into mind.

"Gosh, Bast. Why do you think I'm marrying you?" God, all Bast wanted to do was marry her right there, where they stood.

"Yeah, and I'm marrying you only for the amazing Lattes at the Palace, and your good looks. But that's all."

"I know." She replied and Bast bent down and pulled her into a kiss.

The next few moments were a whirlwind of people and goodbyes from Ethan, James, and Kaden-Mitch/Kaditch. Bast wondered about how awkward it would be for Dora to say goodbye to the three other guys, but Bast couldn't take his eyes off of Dora as guests began congratulating them.

As his sisters made their way to literally tackle him and Dora into a hug, Sistine seemed to have been happiest among his sisters- grinning from ear to ear. His father had given him a firm handshake turned hug and his mother had given him a kiss on the forehead before saying - "I'll help Dora have her wedding dress prepared for your wedding." with tears in her eyes- which honestly is the first time he's ever seen his mother tear up. Before the family had left, Sistine stayed behind a little to give Bast one last hug.

"Told you that you wouldn't regret that decision, Basty." she said as she reached up to mess his hair up and strutted to catch up with their family.

When all the guest were gone and the staff began cleaning the ballroom, Bast and Dora began making their way back to their rooms until Bast was struck by one last thing he forgot to do. He then lead Dora to the terrace just outside the ballroom.

"Bast, I really want to go to bed already-" Dora groaned as Bast held onto both of her hands in the terrace.

"Just one last thing, _mon coeur_." Bast said as he began fiddling with the rings on his fingers. The image of Dora standing out in her gown under the starlight was going to be a memory he was going to hold onto for as long as he could.

Bast then kissed the top of her head and took a breath.

"I didn't get to properly propose to you." Bast then got down on one knee, as he took one ring from his pinky, an heirloom from his mother's side of the family and held it up to Dora.

" _Je t'aime de tout mon coeur_ , Isodora. There is nothing in this world that would convince me otherwise. I don't offer much, but what I can promise you is that I will love you for the rest of my life. I promise to take care of you and make you feel loved throughout the days we will spend with each other. I promise fireplace and sweatpants whenever you feel like it, and I promise that I'll make you more sweaters to wear and to teach you how to knit in our free time." Bast breathed as he still held the ring out for Dora. Despite the darkness of terrace, Bast could tell that Dora was getting teary-eyed just like he was when she chose him.

" _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi; tu es l'amour de ma vie_. And you know what, _mon Soleil_?" Bast had paused just for a dramatic effect.

"What?" Dora had said, and he knows that she was expecting another pickup line from him.

"You are just so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line. _Je veux être avec toi pour toujours_. _Veux-tu m'épouser?_ Will you marry me, Isodora?" Bast didn't realize it until he felt that tears were sliding down his eyes.

Dora breathed out a yes as she held her hand to him as he slid the ring onto her ring finger. Bast was then pulled down by Isodora to a kiss. It is slower and more loving than their kiss in the ballroom, probably because they know that no one is there to interrupt them anymore. They could spend the entire night like that, if they wanted to- and so they do. They draw out the kiss. Every once in a while, Bast mumbles something from his long list of endearments for Dora, _mon coeur, mon soleil, ma reine_.… and his mumbling is cut by them taking a break for air. The sound of heavy breathing is interrupted by a yawn coming from Dora.

"Would you want to go back to your room?" Bast asked as he straightened his suit jacket.

"Yes, please!" Isodora said as she held her hand out to Bast.

They both began walking back to their rooms and as they passed by one of the huge mirrors in the hallways, Isodora gave out a laugh as she pointed to their reflection.

They both looked like a mess, Dora's liptick had rubbed off all over Bast's mouth, and Bast's hair was in an extreme need of a comb.

"Wait, where do we stay, now that we're engaged? Do I still go to my room, or do I get special access to the Queen's suite on the third floor?" Bast asked as he wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Hmmm, I never thought of that either." Isodora replied as they just continued making their way up the stairs.

"Maybe we should have a compromise then, I'm hoping no one has moved the sofa, pillows, and blankets I placed there last time. " Bast said as he and Dora stopped on the second floor.

"Nope, I asked them to keep it as it is." Dora said smirking.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bast had asked.

"Fireplace and Sweatpants?"

"Fireplace and Sweatpants." Bast repeated in agreement and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so this is basically the first chapter of this collection of different one shots I'm planning on writing for the next couple of weeks. Credits to Abizeau for originally writing **The Choice** from which this story is basically a spin-off of. For reference purposes, part of this chapter is Bast's point of view of several events in Chapter 48 of The Choice.

 **A reference to the french phrases used by Bast in this chapter:**

 _les carottes sont cuites- the carrots are cooked (which is basically a French Metaphor that means the end is near/inevitable)_

 _mon coeur- my heart_

 _Je t'aime de tout mon coeur - I love you with all my heart._

 _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi- I can't live without you._

 _Tu es l'amour de ma vie- You're the love of my life._

 _Mon soleil- My sun_

 _Je veux être avec toi pour toujours- I want to be with you forever._

 _Veux-tu m'épouser?- Will you marry me?_

 _ma Reine- My Queen_

 **OKAAAAAAY, I think that's about it~ Stay tuned for the next one shot**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not claim ownership over the Selection Series and Universe- all rights belong to Kiera Cass. This disclaimer applies to all incoming one shots.**


	2. 2- The Morning After

_**Chapter 2- The Morning After**_

 ** _The morning after the proposal..._**

"Je t'aime, Dora." Bast stated as he and Isodora laid , spooning on the sofa in her office, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"What time is it?" Dora groaned as Bast chuckled. _So it turns out that she isn't an early riser_ , Bast thought as Dora shifted to face him. Bast took a quick glance up to one of the windows in the office to see that it was still dark outside.

"The sun hasn't risen yet." he replied pressing a kiss on her forehead. As much as Bast liked the closeness he and Dora had on the couch, it was becoming more of an awkward squeeze for the two of them since the couch was more for sitting and not lying down. "Would you be more comfortable if I took you to your bed to continue sleeping instead of this sofa?" Bast added as he rubbed circles onto Isodora's back.

"Mmmhmmm…." Dora groaned again, her eyes still closed, as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"Hang on, then." Bast said as he guided Isodora's arms to loop behind his neck, and scooped Isodora's legs under his arm as he sat up. "You know, you're really easy to carry."

Bast then stood up as he maneuvered his way out of Dora's office and out to the hallway, Dora still in his arms. As always, the palace is quiet at night, nothing disturbing the blessed silence. All Bast could hear was Dora's breathing.

By the time Bast is outside Dora's bedroom, she's curled against his chest, and Bast is just reveling at the new found nearness he and Dora have. It's not the kind of closeness they had before, probably because Bast knew that there still were others that Dora could have chosen to be the One, and yet she still chose him in the end. He was never more thankful than to have her in his arms right now.

As Bast walked into Dora's room, which honestly was bigger than any room he's seen in the palace, he was even more surprised to see one of the biggest beds he's ever seen. He set Isodora down on the mattress as he pulled the heavy blankets over her to tuck her in. Planting one last kiss on her lips, Bast then turned around and made his way out of her room until he felt Dora's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Stay," she muttered.

"Queen's orders." she mumbled into her pillow.

"But I thought it would be against Illean law." Bast said, crookedly smiling as Dora pulled him back to bed.

"Sex out of wedlock is, but not sleeping in the same bed." Dora spoke as Bast climbed on and hugged Dora from the back.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep though, I always wake up before sunrise." Bast whispered. It's been a habit of his since his college days: wake up before dawn, try to get some sleep before one in the morning.

"So what do you do when everyone's still asleep?" Dora asked as she turned to face him, her eyes still closed, her hair spread all over the pillow like a halo.

"Before the Selection, I used to get an early start on paper work and wrote replies to different consulates and to the French Crown." Bast recalled, a soft smile on his lips remembering those days when every idea in his head revolved around foreign relations. "I also reviewed a lot of applications of French immigrants who wanted to move to Illea." By average, hundreds of applications went through the French Embassy and reviewing applications were more of the diplomat trainees' job, but by reading different applications, Bast was fascinated by the different reasons why people wanted to immigrate to Illea.

"Ever since I came to the palace, I've been trying to still do a lot of paper work for the embassy, but it's just so different when I'm here in the palace- I guess you could say that I was too used to working in my office." he continued to explain as started to run his hands through Dora's hair. "So on days when my brain couldn't comprehend what was on the paper work, I picked up a cello and just played songs."

Dora's eyes immediately opened as she lifted her head on her elbow. "Wait, so you play the cello?" she followed up.

"Um, yes." His answer almost came out like a question. "I used to play in my school's orchestra before I graduated and became ambassador. Haven't played that much since then, but on nights when I just can't do my job, I just play." Dora merely smiled at his response, which earned her a confused look from Bast.

"You, Mr. French Baguette, are full of surprises." She said as she jabbed a finger on his chest. "Tell me something else I don't know about you."

"Only if you answer my questions too." Bast grinned as Dora nodded in agreement.

"Well, for starters, my full name is Sébastien Marie-Laurent Yves de Lafayette." Bast chuckled as Dora laughed right after.

"Your second name is Marie?"

"Correction: Marie-Laurent, with a hyphen in between. My sisters' second names are similar to that too, like Marie-Gabrielle, Marie-Carlotta, and Marie-Faustine. Our mother thought that it would make our names sound more classy; hyphenated names sound really classy." Bast chimed in as Dora beamed.

"Like de Lafayette-Schreave?" she beamed.

"Like de Lafayette-Schreave." Bast affirmed. "Okay my turn, What's your favorite color? I noticed that you like to wear a lot of different colored dresses, so I never got to pinpoint what color I should have made your sweater in" he added.

"Actually I have two favorite colors." Isodora answered. "something close to the color of red wine and dark gray."

"Well, I know what kind of yarn I'm buying next time." he responded.

"What's _your_ favorite color?" she asked.

"Green, like trees in the spring time." Bast remarked as he thought up of another question.

"What's your favorite food?" he threw out.

"Macaroons, I can just eat macaroons everyday." Dora replied, her eyes looking a little dreamy as she thought of her favorite food. "and yours?" she added.

"Don't laugh." Bast warned.

"I won't." Dora smirked.

Bast took a breath before answering.

"I love eating bacon pancakes and chocolate cronuts."

The answer left Dora with a confused look.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Well, Bacon Pancakes are pancakes with bacon strips-" he began to explain as Dora waved him off.

"I know what Bacon Pancakes are, my brothers love to eat them. But what are… Cronuts?"

"You don't know what Cronuts are?" Bast spoke almost scandalized. "They are honestly the best thing that came out of Illea and France's relationship." Bast explained . "Until we have kids though." he added with a wink which earned him a slap on his arm and Dora's furiously blushing expression.

"Back to the Cronuts, Mr. French Baguette." she said as she momentarily avoided eye contact with him.

"Right, so if a croissant and a doughnut had a baby, it would be a Cronut. A buoyant yet flaky, sugar kissed pastry of perfection. It's _incroyable_. A French bakery in Angeles actually invented it, and _mon Dieu_ , Dora, it is heaven."

"Will you take me there sometime?" Dora asked, a smile on her face.

"Of course, anytime you want, _ma Reine_. Your turn to ask me a question." Bast laughed.

"Since you brought up kids a while ago, how many do you actually want to have?" Dora asked curiously. The question actually surprised Bast, he had never really thought of having kids in the future. It took him a while to ponder on the answer, too long maybe.

"Bast?"

"Four." Bast replied. "Okay I know that may seem like a lot but I noticed we shared another thing in common."he paused. "We both have 3 siblings each. You have three younger brothers, and I have three younger sisters. How about you? I think your opinion on the matter would be more important."

It was Dora's turn to think for a while, and Bast just patiently waited for her to answer.

"Maybe just 1... " she answered, almost a little sheepishly.

"Oh, that's fine too, one kid would be totally grea-" Bast stated until he was interrupted by Dora continuing.

".… or maybe 5 or 6." she laughed and it was Bast's turn to blush while grinning. He wasn't sure if he had it in him to handle _a kid_ , how much more if they actually did have _6 kids?!_

"I guess we have to wait and see in the future, but in the meantime," Bast said as he move closer to her, "let's get married first." he whispered as he started pressing light kisses on Dora's face as the hand wrapped around her waist rubbed circles on the small of her back. The more Bast said the word _married_ , the easier it was to come to terms that he was going to get married but he didn't hope so soon. The selection was a whirlwind too fast for him to really believe that it all happened in just a few months and this was a time for them to take it slow. There was no hurry now.

The conversation died down after that point, Dora falling back to sleep as Bast held her. It turns out sleepiness is contagious because the next thing Bast knows is that he's closing his eyes and he's falling right back to sleep too, just as the first rays of light started shining through the window.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for the response guys! This technically is really my first try in writing romance, LIKE REALLY REALLY WRITING ROMANTIC SCENES, and whoa, I never knew that it really was a process in writing scenes with romance, especially since I don't have any romantic experience to base the emotions and situations I'm placing these characters into- but well that's why we have this wonderful thing called _imagination._ LOL! Anyway, I actually wanted this chapter to be a lot steamier, but thinking back to Bast's personality and to quote what he said in this chapter " _There was no hurry now_ "and I think that it would be out of character to rush them. Also, I promise that the time gaps between the chapters would be larger than just a day... Anywhooooos, Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the incoming chapters! OKIE BYEEEEEE and THANKS FOR READING!


	3. 3- Halloween Part 1

_**Chapter 3- Halloween Part 1**_

* * *

The next three weeks after their engagement, Bast and Dora were able to settle a lot of the arrangements that came with their incoming wedding.

They had both agreed that the wedding would be in the beginning of spring of the next year, so that Bast and Dora could have their honeymoon in France in the spring as well. Bast's mother also guaranteed that Dora's dress would be designed by Illea's most famous wedding gown designer: Persephone Mercier and would be made in the palace to ensure its top secrecy. As crazy as it was too, Bast's suit was also to be designed by another Illean-French designer- Gustave d'Artagnan- and was to be coordinated with Dora's gown.

About a month after the engagement , Bast had to sign a lot of paper work in relation to their engagement- which was customary to royal weddings. A lot of information had to be filled out about Bast, just to be able to get the right information to write down in the royal archives. His full name, his family's history and relation to the french crown, his age, his birthday- wait his birthday…

"Bast, your birthday's coming soon!" Dora remarked as stood behind him as he sat filling the paper work up. Bast had to take a double take on the paper just to realize that she was right. Today was the 23rd of October, and his birthday was on the 31st. Even Bast couldn't believe that he had almost forgotten his birthday.

"I can't believe you were born on Halloween." Dora laughed as she continued looking at the paper until she bolted straight up. "We have to celebrate by having a costume party!" she squealed. Bast merely gave her a crooked smile as looked at how excited Dora was.

"We can invite your family and friends!" she exclaimed as Bast took the paperwork and tucked them into a brown envelope and shoved it into a drawer in his desk.

"I haven't celebrated my birthday in that way, for a long time, Dora." Bast chuckled, recalling his 12th Birthday and a picture of himself being six feet of limbs he hasn't fully grown into yet in his Superman costume, cape and all.

"So how have you been celebrating your birthday?" Dora inquired curiously, as she sat on top of his lap.

"I trick or treat with my sisters." Bast said nonchalantly as he wrapped his hands around Dora's waist. "We always had coordinated costumes." he added recalling the years Bast had been stuck to play the token male in their costume- especially that one year when Bast was 18 and had to dress up as a literal shirtless angel while his sisters dressed up in white shifts and slapped halos and wings and called it a costume. Once his reminiscing had stopped Bast immediately went back to following up his question.

"How do you celebrate Halloween?"

"Well, we've always had a party for Halloween- we can celebrate both at the same time if you want." Dora explained.

"That-" Bast paused, a little hesitant to change his own tradition with his sisters, but he knew that he could never go back to his old life. "I'd like to do that very much."

* * *

The next few days were focused on planning the party, allowing Dora some peace and the luxury of not thinking about on how to reduce rebellion in the country. The day before his birthday, Bast asked Dora if she would like to accompany him to pick up his family from their home.

They then took one of the limousines and a few guards and made their way over to the French Sector of Angeles. As they began getting closer and closer to his home, the memories of his youth began to come back to Bast. It felt so good to see his familiar neighborhood again, the cobblestone streets, the distant sounds of a violin playing, the smell of a nearby bakery.

"Driver! Could you please stop here?" Bast immediately said as the car stopped and Bast immediately got out of the car and made his way down the street.

"Bast!" Dora had called out as Bast looked behind him as two guards were already at his tail- _right, guards have to follow me around now._

"I'll be right back, _ma Reine!"_ Bast called back as he finally found the place he was looking for- _Les Blanc Lapin_ Bakery, also known as Cronut heaven . The bakery wasn't exactly as crowded as usual, so it was quite easy for Bast to go ahead and line up and wait for his turn.

"Excuse me, Sir Sebastien," one of the guards asked as they stood at both sides of Bast, facing both front and back.

"Yes, Officer…?" Bast asked as he tried to make out the name tag of one of the guards.

"Officer Normandy, Sir. It seems that your presence has been noticed by a few of the people here." Officer Normandy had spoken pointing towards the small crowd of teenage girls with all their phones pulled out.

"Not to worry, I'll just make my order and we'll be gone in less than five minutes." Bast had reassured as the person in front of him took off with a bag of her own pastries.

The cashier was the same one as always- the owner's daughter- Joceline, a girl if Bast could remember was still in highschool.

"Ambassador de Lafayette?" she exclaimed as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Joceline. I'm here to pick up my usual order- 3 chocolate cronuts, and I'd also like to add a box of six of your assorted pastries- pain au chocolat, strawberry cronuts, and your original glazed ones, two pieces each." Bast had ordered until he took a look at the guards beside him.

"Ah, and if you'd be so kind to add an extra four boxes of the assortment. I believe my friends here are craving to try some of these pastries." he added to the shock of his guards.

"Alright, your order would be ready in a few minutes, Sir Sebastien." Joceline spoke as she immediately abandoned the counter to run to the back of the bakery.

"I hope you guys would share some of these pastries to your fellow guards, you guys have been working overtime these past few weeks." Bast remarked to Officer Normandy.

"Is it my usual cronut monster?" a familiar voice called out from the back of the bakery as an elderly old man with graying brown hair approached Bast.

"Monsieur Le Blanc! It's good to see you! How have you been?" Bast had exclaimed as the elderly man made his way to Bast to give him a handshake.

"We're doing just fine, son. I have to say, congratulations on winning the Selection! I certainly can't believe that I'm talking to future royalty." Monsieur Le Blanc spoke as Joceline came out from the back of the bakery with five boxes of pastries and a brown paper bag of cronuts.

"Think none of it, monsieur. I'm still the same Ambassador who loves to be a patron of your pastry shop. Now how much do I owe for the pastries?" Bast said as he took out his wallet and grabbed for his credit card.

"Nothing, Ambassador de Lafayette." Joceline and Monsieur Le Blanc spoke in unison to Bast's surprise.

"No, I insist on paying you, Monsieur. Now please, how much must I pay for the order?" Bast replied as he placed his credit card back in his wallet and grabbed two hundred dollar bills and placed it on the counter. "Keep the change, Joceline and take it as a tip for you and the other bakery staff.

"Son, you don't have to do this. Think of it as a gift from the bakery over your engagement." Monsieur Le Blanc spoke.

"Nope, Monsieur. That's a very kind gesture, but I really do insist on paying. This won't be the last time I'll order a couple of pastries from here, Monsieur- so I hope you'll be open to larger orders. _Merci_ , Monsieur Le Blanc. " Bast insisted as he shook the old man's hands once more and gave a fist bump to Joceline, and took his boxes of pastries and began making his way out.

The group of girls waiting outside were all quite young- like around his youngest sister's age, so around 14-15 years old. They all asked for a picture with him, as the guards began pushing away the teens.

"Forgive me, ladies, but I still have other matters to attend to. Mon coeur, is waiting for me in the car. Au Revoir!" Bast spoke as he dashed with his guards to the car where Dora and three other guards were waiting for him.

"You went to the bakery to buy cronuts?" Dora inquired as Bast handed a few of the boxes to the guards.

"Of course. A promise is a promise, mon coeur." Bast said as he took his seat beside Dora. "Now, try the chocolate cronuts."

* * *

"So what's your costume going to be?" Dora asked as they ate in the dining room with her brothers and Bast's family, as the day before the party began to end with the sunset.

"Oh, that's going to be something you're going to have to see tomorrow night, right guys?" Bast smirked and winked at Alex, Matt, and Johnny.- which earned Bast mutual winks from the boys.

 _What exactly are these boys planning?_ Dora thought as dinner continued without anything else out of the ordinary. _If that's the game they're gonna play, five can play at that game._

* * *

Halloween night came and the entire palace was decked out with creepy Halloween decorations from cobwebs to pumpkins to black and orange streamers hanging from the hall- the Schreaves obviously took their Halloweens seriously.

Bast stood in his old Selected room, as he was making a few modifications to his costume. _Adjust the belt there, put the saber in the other way, is the vest too small for him?_

When Bast felt that his costume was ready, he stepped out of his old room and began to make his way to the grand ballroom where the party was going to be held. On his way to the room, Bast grinned at the sight of three figures in brown hooded robes as they held lightsabers in their hands.

"Luke Skywalker, good to see you!" Alex proudly said as he and his brothers caught sight of Bast, all waving their lightsabers at him. Alex was dressed in a white tunic and pants and boots with a small braid handing near his left ear, along with that he had held a green lightsaber. Matt and Johnny shared the same costume, except that their lightsabers were purple and blue respectively.

Bast had not only decided to coordinate with his sister's costumes, but with Dora's brothers too- you can't end a tradition, you have to change it up.

What were they all dressed up as?

Star Wars Characters.

The four boys then went together to the ballroom, the closer they were to the ballroom, the scarier the way it became. The hall got darker and darker, and for some reason they were able to rig speakers that played ominous creepy sounds. Bast thanked God that Dora's brothers all had lightsabers to make the environment less scary, as every 5 seconds, either Matt or Johnny would swing their lightsaber and create an automated "swoosh" sound from the toy.

By the time they arrived by the ballroom's entrance, two guards dressed up like musketeers opened the doors to the four.

If Bast thought that the hallway's decoration was amazing- the ballroom was amazing-er. It was transformed to almost like an old and abandoned version of the ballroom, the tint of the entire room being green-ish and sickly and ghastly. Loud music filled the room, as the three young princes immediately left Bast's side as they separated and began making their way across the room.

It took a while for him to spot his sisters in the crowd of costumed people, but there was no mistaking Sistine's blonde hair put into twin buns at both sides of her head, as she ran to him in a pure white gown- she was obviously Princess Leia. Along with Sistine were Simone and Sienna, dressed as Rey and Padme from the other trilogies of the franchise.

"Guess what mama and papa are dressed up as," Sistine said as she pointed towards the crowd. Bast nearly laughed at the sight of his parents- the pair dressed up as Batman and Catwoman as the stood beside each other and made their way through the crowd and hugged Bast.

"Happy Birthday, son." His fathe greeted with a smile.

"Thanks papa, I'm flattered." Bast replied.

"Hi flattered, I'm dad." his father joked as the noisy music suddenly stopped and the sound of violins began to play and everyone's attention was turned to the main entrance of the ballroom.

"Mon Dieu." Bast whispered as he saw what everyone else's attention was directed to.

Stood just in front of the open doors stood a near unrecognizable Isodora in an over-luxurious poofy pink gown, her brown hair replaced with a tower of white ringlets piled on top of her head. There was no mistaking who she was dressed up as- the legendary Queen of France: Marie-Antoinette.

Bast immediately made his way to Dora, his jaw still hanging at how stunning Dora looked in the costume.

"Vous regardez Magnifique, Mon Coeur." Bast spoke as he stood in front of Dora, not getting as close as he wanted due to the size of her skirt. Bast immediately then bowed and kissed the back of her hand.

"I thought you'd like it." Dora laughed as Bast offered his arm to Dora and she immediately took it as they made their way around the room. "Happy Birthday, my French Baguette." she said as she tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, your sisters and my brothers also dressed up as Star Wars characters?" Dora had inquired as she caught sight of Matt and Johnny swinging their lightsabers all around.

"Yeah, I hope you didn't mind me snatching up your brothers to coordinate with me." Bast answered, sheepishly as they continued to walk around the room greeting guests.

"No, thank you. I think they kinda are having fun with those lightsabers." she replied as the maids began bringing in the cake into the ballroom.

"Mon Dieu, that cake seems to be taller than I am." Bast had remarked as Dora lead him to the cake and stood in front of it.

What followed was the regular happy birthday song sung to Bast in both English and French and the maids beginning to cut pieces of the cake and handing it out to the guests.

"Well, as Marie Antoinette had said it, Let them eat cake!" Dora giggled as Bast passed her a piece of cake.

"Technically, Marie Antoinette didn't say that." Bast had corrected as he began to shove a piece of the cake into his mouth. "She said 'Qu'ils mangent de la brioche', which means let them eat brioche, which technically meant them to eat a cake like pastry." he added before Dora laughed.

"I can't believe you know that, Bast. First is your obsession over Versailles, and now you blurt out a random Marie Antoinette fact?" she joked.

"There are many things I know about France, mon coeur, but I know many facts about Illea, as well." Bast winked as he continued eating his cake until he felt something soft hit his back, as he had turned around- it was his youngest sister- Sienna who was on the ground, her plate empty- and from Bast's intuition her piece of cake was splattered on his back.

"Sorry, Bast!" Sienna smiled, a little bit mischievously as she stood up and held up a peace sign to him. _Two can play at that game_ , Bast had thought as he immediately grabbed his own piece of cake from his plate and threw it straight at Sienna's head. Little did Bast know that it would cause an entire cake war breaking out in the ballroom.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see this is part one of halloween, the follow up chapter would be uploaded soon~ Thank you so much for your continuous support guys! 3**


	4. 4- Halloween Part 2

_**Chapter 4- Halloween Part 2 (or alternatively titled : Happy Birthday to Me)**_

* * *

When the party had died down and ended, Bast had bid good night to his family as he and Isodora made their way back to their room.

Though the hallway first looked spooky on his way to the ballroom, it seemed to be less of a fright now that he was going through it a second time.

"Bast, you look absolutely ridiculous." Dora had laughed as they finally made it into their room. Bast had to check himself out in the mirror to understand what she had meant. His hair was completely covered in icing, and there was not a part of his face that had been spared from the cake fight- not only that but he felt that there was even some cake that got under his clothes.

"Well, I'm sorry that the cake didn't automatically blend into my hair like yours." Bast jested as he poked Isodora's white wig, which was already collapsing on itself. Her state of caked wasn't too far from where Bast's was, her face also covered by icing, but not as much as Bast's face was.

"Hahaha very funny, birthday boy." Isodora jeered, before beginning to take out pins from her hair and taking off the wig. Out of nowhere, Karen, Dora's new maid, suddenly appeared in front of both Dora and Bast with a fluffy robe. "Now go to your side of the suite, and let Karen help me get out of this dress- I can barely breathe in this corset." Dora commanded, gesturing to the door that connected both the king and queen's suite together. Bast out of habit ran his hand through his hair and found icing stuck to his palm, and in a mischievous streak, cupped Dora's face, smearing more icing on her face.

"Okay, see you in a while, ma Reine." Bast said as he went through the door and winked before entering the so-called Queen's suite. Just as he had expected, his own valet, Nicholas, awaited Bast with a cup of tea waiting for him.

"Good evening, Nicholas." Bast greeted as Nicholas gestured to the seat, a gold and white arm chair that obviously was picked for a female occupant, but Bast had been putting off the redesign to the suite. "I'm afraid that I can't exactly take a seat in the chair, Nick." Bast warned, showing his cake splattered clothing and back to Nicholas.

"Well, at least one of us, had a fun Halloween." Nicholas remarked as he walked towards the suite's bathroom and came out with Bast's favorite fluffy green robe and a towel. "Would you like to be taking a bath or a shower?" he asked as he draped the towel over the seat and gestured again to the seat and the tea prepared.

"Just a shower, you don't have to bother yourself with a bath. Take the rest of the night off, I heard that the palace staff and the guards are also having a Halloween party in the lower levels." Bast ordered as he took his green robe and set it on his bed, then took a seat on the arm chair and took the cup of tea Nicholas offered.

"You and I both know that I have no interests in parties, your excellency." Nicholas replied, putting his arms behind his back.

"You and I both know that you don't have interests in parties. But I do know that you have an interest in Officer Armfeldt, and I saw him dressed up as a musketeer at the party earlier." Bast gulped down his tea, wiggling an eyebrow at his uptight valet, which earned Bast a flustered look from Nicholas. Bast then finished the rest of the contents of the cup before holding out his cup to Nicholas.

"I don't even have a costume." Nicholas said as he poured tea into Bast's teacup, a light blush creeping above Nicholas' high collar.

"You could maybe be a vampire- you have the complexion for it," Bast suggested referring to Nicholas' pale complexion and slicked back dark hair. "Or you could like grab a white sheet and cut two eyeholes into it and call yourself a ghost." he added as he unclipped his brown hooded cloak from his neck.

"You are incorrigible, Ambassador de Lafayette." Nicholas' often bored expression shifted into a smile. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'm going to sleep in for the night." he continued as picked up the tray.

"Just think about it," Bast said as he set his cup of tea on the tray, and grabbed his green robe. "Have a fun Halloween night, Nicky."

"Happy Birthday, Sir Bast." Nicholas greeted before leaving the suite. Once Nicholas was gone, Bast immediately went into the bathroom and started stripping off his costume- and he sure was right about the cake that went down his shirt. Bast then stepped into the shower and began running the hot water and started scrubbing the icing off of his skin and hair.

From the looks of it, Bast would still be able to find icing behind his ear by the time he gets married to Dora. Bast wasn't exactly sure how long it took him to take a bath, but he thought that a good hot shower was what he needed after a long day. When Bast finally finished and wrapped himself in a towel, he made his way out to his suite and started drying himself, then later changing into a pair of checkered pajama pants and a grey shirt. Bast then immediately donned his green robe around himself and knocked on the connecting door between his and Dora's rooms.

"Come in," he heard Dora say as he was greeted by the sight of Dora wearing his navy striped sweater, hair still dripping wet, and her head propped up by her arm, patting the side of the bed that was empty. Bast immediately obliged climbing into the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist- an action that seemed to have become a habit of his.

"I forgot to ask you something," Dora said as she ran her hand through Bast's own wet hair. "How old are you today?"

"23" Bast answered as he snuggled closer to Dora.

"Happy 23rd Birthday then," Dora smiled as she pressed her lips on his in a slow kiss which felt like _you, me, forever_.

When they broke for air, Bast's heart seemed to have started beating faster and he felt the urge to kiss Dora again, an urge for _more_. In a daring move, he started kissing Dora again, a deeper and more urgent feeling as he bit down on her bottom lip. Dora accepted the kiss, opening her mouth as Bast slipped his tongue in, almost a little hesitantly. Bast kinda was hesitant with kissing that way, having not much experience with this kind of affection. Bast immediately tore his lips from Dora's and began focusing on her neck, biting down on small patches of skin and later sliding his tongue over the bites.

"You have to forgive me, mon coeur. I may be French, but I'm not exactly good with so-called French kissing." Bast managed to say in between kisses on her neck, almost a little sheepishly. Dora immediately tipped Bast's chin and made him look her straight in the eyes.

"Well, lucky for you, I do." she almost purred as it was her turn to deeply kiss Bast, her own tongue slipping past his lips. It took all of Bast's self-restraint not to move his hands lower down her back, so he had settled rubbing little circles on the small of her back. The next thing Bast knew Dora was on top of him sitting on his torso, kissing him passionately as he still kept his hand on the small of her back and Dora's hands moved to his hair. Compared to the way they kissed before, the way she was on top of him felt like _yes, more, finally, please, and happy birthday to me._

As Dora made her way to Bast's own neck, sucking and biting down on sensitive skin, Bast's pants began to get uncomfortably tight, as he continued to whisper his string of endearments to his fiancee. "M-mon Soleil," Bast had stuttered as Dora kissed a particularly sensitive part of his neck where it met his shoulder which made Bast groan and gasp uncontrollably. He immediately moved his hands to both sides of Dora's face as he pulled her back up for their lips to meet.

"I'm afraid that if we continued further, it would be the point of no return." he whispered as he started turning the kiss sweeter, less passionate, to cool both of them down.

"If I were to be honest, I wish I could have married you this morning so we could have continued that… " Bast paused to think of the right word for the situation. "… _escapade."_ Bast continued as he shifted their position to the side and worked with making sure that the tightness of his pants was unnoticeable.

"But don't worry, you have made it a truly happy birthday." he added as he kissed Dora's forehead, a smile on both of their faces, though he noticed that Dora had worked up a bit of a sweat. Bast immediately swiped his robe's sleeve over her head, as he gave her one last kiss before pulling away. Isodora immediately laughed right after.

"I can't believe that you don't know how to French kiss!" she exclaimed laughing her sides off, making Bast blush.

"Well, forgive me for my lack of experience in the kissing department." Bast snorted as he willed the heat in his cheeks away.

"Don't worry, we're going to work on that experience problem." Dora said as she grinned and cupped her hand on his cheek and kissed him one last time on the lips before laying completely down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Bast." Dora had whispered with her eyes closed. As Bast began closing his eyes, he thought of how truly happy the past year of his life, and couldn't wait to experience what the next year had planned ahead for him and Dora.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that the make out scene in this chapter was steamy enough because I literally had to go through dozens of references just to get this right (because I honestly have to experience to this kind of stuff so yeah, I ask for forgiveness if there was any awkwardness in this scene) XD

Anyway, thank you guys for your continuous support and don't forget to submit a character to Abizeau's Upcoming story: **The Fight** , which is an SYOC. It's going to get published in December, so make sure to send in your characters at that time! So yeap, that's pretty much it~ Thanks again for reading and check back in a couple of days for the next update!


	5. 5- Merry Christmas

_**Chapter 5- Merry Christmas**_

* * *

Of all the moments they spent together, Bast found the mornings to be his favorite. As the wind in Angeles got colder into late December, Bast found himself getting more and more comfortable with sharing a bed with Dora- especially when it came to the really chilly mornings when he finds himself curled around Dora's small frame. She really was small, and the way that they had just fit together in bed always gave Bast a wave of reassurance that this was all meant to be. He only wished moments were more frequent.

The lazy mornings began to dwindle down as it got closer to the date of the wedding, Bast beginning to assume his own responsibilities as the spouse of the ruling monarch of the country- mostly social activism and the execution of his own proposed program about integrating Illean Sign Language into the education system.

Not to mention that there still was the hanging question of what will happen to Bast's own position as the Ambassador of France, he couldn't exactly play both parts of Ambassador of France and Prince of Illea at the exact same time. Bast continued to wait for the response of the King of France to the letter he and Dora had sent him a month ago, and he's been on edge since then. A part of Bast still yearned for the life he had before the Selection, there was no denial that Bast would take on five hundred immigration application than to be subject to dozens of cameras all around Angeles- still he knew that he couldn't exactly marry Dora without the crown. She was the crown, and Bast's heart was with Dora since they had their first date. For her, he would do anything to stay by her side and help her with all the work the monarchy had placed on her shoulders.

"Good Morning." Dora remarked as she stirred awake in his arms as Bast began to sit up from their bed.

"Morning, _mon coeur._ " he punctuated with a kiss on her head, hoping to forget his own worries, and think about them later. Maybe this could be one of those lazy mornings for them after all.

Suddenly Judy, Dora's former maid and current personal assistant, burst through the doors with Karen and Nicholas following, both with steaming coffee and waffles on a tray

"Good morning my lady," Judy had first greeted with a curtsy, Nicholas followed suit while Karen set the tray of waffles on a nearby refreshments table. "Sir Sebastien," she had greeted as she handed the two of them papers with their schedule on it while Nicholas offered Bast a cup of coffee, which he took right away. Bast immediately brought the cup of coffee to his lips as he took a sip.

"So for today, December 23rd, the King of France had sent a message that he would like to request a video conference today at around 1 in the afternoon here." Judy said as she pointed to the 1 PM segment of the schedule. Bast immediately felt something jump

"Dora, you and sir Bast will have a sampling of the food of the Christmas Eve party at 3 in the afternoon. You both are free until the Christmas Eve party , however on Christmas day, one of you would have to go to the Angeles Orphanage for the annual Christmas Outreach." Judy continued to explain.

"Christmas outreach?" Bast asked, raising an eyebrow at Dora.

"I'll go; my mom was the one that arranged everything before." Dora explained before continuing. "I just thought she'd want me to continue it."

"I'll go with, Isodora." Bast said as he placed his hand on hers, "I believe there's no reason for me not to go with, _ma Reine_." he winked as he raised Dora' hand to his lips, a small smile on Dora's lips.

"Then, that's settled." Judy said, as she scribbled it down on one of the papers she had in her arms.

"So does that mean that we're free for the morning?" Bast had asked taking a glance on his schedule, then giving a mischievous glance in Dora's direction who looked like she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Yes, your Excellency." Judy replied with a nod.

"Then you three are dismissed until we'll call upon you." Bast declared as he set his coffee down, grabbed the bed sheets and took Dora's waist as he brought the covers over them.

Lazy mornings were really going to be his favorite.

* * *

"Nervous?" Dora asked as she sat beside him as they awaited the video conference to begin with the King of France in Dora's office. Nervous was an understatement for Bast, he felt like seconds were dragging into minutes, and he was sweating harder than the night of the engagement.

"A little, _mon Soleil._ " Bast said as the screen beeped to life as the face of the King of France appeared. King Jourdain de Sauveterre was a monarch well into his 50s, but amazingly still looked extremely young for his age with his short brown hair and light blue eyes- the only indicator of his age was the strands of silver that stuck out of his dark hair.

" _B_ _onne après-midi_ , King Jourdain." Dora had greeted, a calm and composed smile on her face. Bast could have greeted him first, but it was more appropriate practice if Dora, the higher ranking monarch address the King instead of Bast.

"Good afternoon, Queen Isodora." King Jourdain had greeted with a curt nod and smile. "Ambassador de Lafayette ," he continued with the same smile.

" _Félicitations pour tes fiançailles_!" King Jourdain congratulated, "You better invite this old man to your wedding." he added with his heavy French accent.

" _Merci beaucoup, votre majesté."_ Bast replied as he held onto Dora's hand.

"We'd love for you to visit Illea for the wedding, King Jourdain!" Dora beamed as she squeezed Bast's hand in reassurance.

"And I would gladly host your honeymoon here in Versailles! Dominique would just love you two to stay here." King Jourdain replied as he glanced over to the papers on his desk, missing the blush that creeped up Bast's neck.

"We were actually going to talk about that. We'd love- "

"Then consider it done." King Jourdain cut Dora off as he waved his hand. "You two can stay in France for as long as you like."

"Thank you so much, King-"

"And another thing, please stop addressing me as 'King Jourdain', that goes to the two of you. Just call me 'Jourdain'." the King had cut Bast off this time. "Bast, your father was one of my best advisers, almost like a brother to me. You used to call me "Oncle Jourdain" the king had said as he pointed to Bast.

"Isodora, you're going to marry my nephew here. You're practically family." The King had bluntly said, though there was no hint of malice in his voice- he always seemed kind and concerned.

"Very well, Jourdain." Isodora smiled, which earned her a smile from the King. "I still can't thank you enough for the aid you sent to Illea to help eradicate the rebels."

"Please, anything to help you after what had happened to your family." King Jourdain spoke as he clasped his hands together on the desk.

"Nevertheless, we're grateful for your help. Bast is currently working on the numbers and reports on what your men are doing- but with the extra manpower, the rebel situations in the South of Illea had been reduced."

"Yes, I'm planning on sending it after the holiday season, wouldn't want to ruin the spirit." Bast affirmed.

"About that, Ambassador de Lafayette…" the King had said as he searched around for something on his desk. Bast's heart began to race faster. _This was it._

"In light that you will be the future Prince Consort of Illea, it is my decision that…" King Jourdain said as he held a paper and read it.

"...that your responsibilities as Ambassador of France are going to be given to another Ambassador I will be sending into Illea. Therefore, I will have to kindly ask you to resign as Ambassador of France to Illea."

Bast immediately felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach, as he gripped Dora's hand tighter.

"I believe that it would be in the best interest of both Illea and France that you will be able to focus more on your job as Prince Consort. Your work as Ambassador has been stupendous- especially for someone your age. For that, I thank you for your service to the crown." the King explained.

"I- I understand, votre majesté." Bast replied as he hanged his head. "I will immediately be resigning from my position, and I will ensure the easy transition of the incoming ambassador."

"Thank you for understanding, Ambassador de Lafayette."

"Thank you so much for the time you've made for the meeting today, Your Majesty." Dora spoke as she continued to squeeze Bast's hand sensing his distress. "Also, thank you for your offer about our honeymoon"

"Yes, well, as long as you two would invite this old man and his plus one, we'd love to have you here. Merry Christmas, Queen Isodora and Ambassador de Lafayette." With that the screen went black as Bast still gripped Dora's hand tightly.

"Are you okay?" Isodora immediately asked, turning to Bast as she still held his hand. Bast couldn't understand why he felt so horrible about losing his position as Ambassador.

"I've always wanted to be the Ambassador," Bast said as he felt tears starting to brim his eyes. "I'm sorry, _mon coeur._ " he said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"No, it's okay. I understand." she said, taking his face into her hands swiping her thumb over a tear that rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry this happened."

"I guess in a perfect world, I could be both your husband and Ambassador." Bast croaked as he continued to hang his head down. The world as he knew it began to crumble down. "It's like losing a part of myself."

"Don't worry, we can get through this. Anyway, being Prince Consort has a lot of similar works with your work as an Ambassador." Dora consoled as she pulled Bast closer in for a hug. "We'll get through this together, Monsieur Large Baguette."

Bast then pulled away as he took in the sight of the girl in front of him. The concerned wrinkle between her eyebrows made Bast's heart full with affection, he couldn't help be filled with so much love for the queen of his heart- and he couldn't help but smile. "I love you, _mon coeur_."

"I'll go through this. I didn't lie when I told you I'd do anything to stay by your side- even resign from my position." Bast said as he wiped his eyes again with the sleeve of his suit then planted a soft kiss on Dora's lips.

"I love you too, Bast." Dora said as their lips parted, foreheads connected to one another.

* * *

Come Christmas morning, Bast awoke with a splitting headache that pounded in his head. Suddenly everything was too bright for Bast as he tried rising up from bed. To his surprise, he woke up to Dora coming out of the bathroom in her robe, looking just as tired as he was.

"How drunk was I last night?" Bast slurred as he shielded his eyes from the all-too-bright room.

"Well, turns out that you get really fun when you're drunk." Dora laughed as she climbed back to bed.

"I'll have you know that the last time I got really drunk was when I was in college." Bast spoke in a mockingly offended tone.

"Bast, you dragged General Lodge around and started calling him 'your wife'." Dora laughed as memories from the previous night came back. He had said something along the lines of _don't touch me and my wife_.

"What?" Bast exclaimed, still shielding his eyes from how bright the room was for him.

"Not to mention that you are really good with drinking beer from a keg upside down," Dora chuckled as she grabbed the bed sheets and pulled it over them both to save Bast from dealing with his current light sensitivity.

"That's an old college trick, nothing anyone else can't do." Bast laughed back until he cringed from another wave of pounding in his head.

"Oh and I forgot the best part last night!" Dora spoke as she moved closer to snuggle with Bast, his arm wrapping around her waist. "You're a really good French kisser when you're drunk." she punctuated with a flirty kiss on the lips.

"Very funny, Dora." Bast replied with another kiss, though this one dragged out longer until they both needed to break for air. "I almost forgot, I have your Christmas gift already!" Bast said as jumped out of bed and tried walking his way to his own room- but stumbled down as soon as his feet hit the floor.

"Shit!" Bast yelled as his face met the floor in the fall, and regained his composure by standing up again. "You know, I really hate hangovers." Bast laughed as he supported himself on the wall and started walking slowly to his suite. Dora laughing along as walked beside him to help support himself.

"Why aren't you hungover though?" Bast asked as Dora didn't sport a similar headache as he did.

"I didn't really drink last night." Dora shrugged as she helped open the suite's room for Bast.

"Sit on my bed while I get the gifts." Bast ordered as he opened his closet and grabbed the hidden gifts inside.

"Wait, gifts?" Dora clarified as Bast carried the boxes to the bed.

"Of course, you deserve to be showered with gifts, _mon Soleil._ " Bast answered as he pressed a kiss on her forehead and sat beside her on his bed. "My first gift is something I made, so obviously you already know what it is." Bast said as he handed Dora a boxed present wrapped in brown parchment. She unwrapped right away to find a dark red sweater inside- similar to the first sweater Bast gave to her.

"I assume it's also made in your size?" Dora asked holding the burgundy sweater out in front of them both.

"Of course, now you can start really washing the first sweater I made." Bast laughed, as he grabbed a gray ball in the box and held it out. "And I made you a knitted hat," he declared as he placed it on Dora's head.

"Aweeee, thank you, Bast." Dora replied with a kiss on his cheek as Bast got another present on the bed and placed on Dora's lap.

"My second gift is another one of a kind piece," Bast said as Dora unwrapped the box and found a familiar designer logo on it. "Judy told me that you really love shoes so, I got these for you." he explained as Dora opened the box to find glittering transparent shoes, that caught the light just right.

"What are these?" Dora asked taking one of the shoes out of the box and examining it closer.

"It's called the Cinderella shoe, they're made of highly refined and tempered glass so it can really support you when you wear it."

"You mean that you actually got me glass slippers like from the fairytale?" Dora asked still amazed at the shoe.

"Yes, and for my final gift," Bast said as he grabbed the last box- the smallest one of them all and unwrapped it himself revealing a blue box with the word _Pandora_ on it. "I got you a charm bracelet." he said as he opened the blue box showing a silver bracelet with a charm of a castle and a heart on it. "There are so many other charms but I thought I'd buy you one every time we'll go out of the country." he continued saying as he placed the bracelet around her wrist, kissing the back of her hand in the process.

"Bast, I don't know what to say," Dora replied as she marveled at the silver bracelet. "Thank you." she said as she wrapped her arms around Bast's neck and kissed him, and Bast instinctively cupped her face with his hand and kissed her deeply, biting her bottom lip flirtatiously, moving his lips to her jawline then to her neck.

"I almost forgot your gift," Dora said in between kisses as Bast pulled away. Dora ran back to her room and brought in a simple golden envelope with her.

"What is it?" Bast asked as Dora gave the envelope to him. Bast immediately broke the seal and took the paper out of the envelope, then unfolded it to read what's written inside.

"I'm making you a goodwill ambassador of Illea," Dora spoke as Bast read the document. "You told me not too long ago about you always wanting to be a goodwill ambassador so ta da! You're one already!"

" _Mon coeur_ , this is too kind of you." Bast said in astonishment. "Thank you." he added with a kiss as there was a knock on the connecting door of the suite.

"Are we ever going to get any privacy?" Bast exclaimed as he fell back into his own bed.

"Not by a long shot, Bast." Dora said as she kissed him one last time. "Come on, let's get breakfast." she said as she helped Bast up and walked with him to the connecting door.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I'm super excited for the upcoming chapters and I've kinda decided that this would be a 12 chapter fic- so YAY! Thank you again to those following this story and I'm really aiming to finish it by month's end soooo... fingers crossed I won't be that swamped with work. :P Okie byeeeee


	6. 6- Vows

**_Chapter 6- Vows_**

* * *

They were separated by a door, Bast standing in the hallway as he pressed a hand on the mahogany door..

"They're gonna make me head to the church first." he spoke as he fiddled with the rings on his fingers, unsure of what else to say. Every day for the past year had been leading up to this day- _April 15_ \- and now Bast found himself at a lost for words with knowing the gravity of this day. The only face he knew that could calm his nerves down was on the other side of the door. "I guess I'll see you at the end of the aisle, _mon coeur_."he remarked as he walked his way down the hall and headed to the palace's main entrance, where one car was waiting in front of the steps.

Bast was greeted with the surprise of having a small army of guards surrounding the automobile, not exactly used to the number of armed guards surrounding him. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the air of surprise as Bast turned around and saw his valet and General Lodge standing beside each other.

"Isn't this a little too much?" Bast spoke as he gestured towards the guards. "This is usually the number of guards that follow Dora around."

"Your Majesty, you're about to be the spouse of the Queen of Illea. Your safety is just as important as the Queen's." General Lodge had spoken as Nicholas had opened the car's door for Bast, prompting Bast to get inside the car.

"Is my family already in the cathedral?" Bast had asked before Nicholas could close the door.

"Yes, Sir Bast. They were brought to the cathedral around 30 minutes ago." General Lodge had spoken as he closed the car's door himself, and signaled the chauffeur to start driving to the cathedral. The minute the car had made its way through the palace's gates, Bast saw a sea of people gathered on the sidewalks along the barricaded road. There was _this_ much people wanting to see him get married.

"This is crazy." Bast whispered as he saw the crowd getting larger and larger as he neared the Angeles Cathedral. If he remembered right, the best thing to do at the moment was to smile and wave at the passing crowds- just like the day he was first driven to the palace when he was just a Selected.

 _Smile and wave._ He had chanted in his head, having a steady rhythm of the way he moved his hand around and shifted his smile ever so slightly to the continuously changing crowd of people, hundreds of people wanting to catch a glimpse of his and Dora's so-called fairy tale wedding. There were Illean flags everywhere and people holding posters and signs up with his and Dora's name everywhere. It all felt a little too much for Bast.

When the car had finally stopped at the cathedral's main entrance, Bast found even more people outside the church's closed gates, that there really was a crowd of thousands just beyond the steel bars. A guard had opened the car's door, as Bast got out and flashed a smile and waved to the crowd- grateful for their support in this nerve wrecking time. Guests of all Castes and kind were still filling in the church, from a lot of nobility and high profiled families in Illea to Basts' old college roommate to the former Selected.

Bast felt a wave of guilt go over him as he saw some of his old friends from the competition, and felt that maybe it was wrong for him to insist on inviting the former Selected. He remembered Dora telling him that some Selected had left on the wrong foot with her, and maybe it was going to be like rubbing salt on a wound. However, in the end, they both agreed that it would have also been rude to not invite them to the wedding, they weren't snubs after all.

"Sir Sébastien, you can wait in one of the private rooms at the side of the Cathedral." an usher had guided him as a group of guards still tailed behind him, though there was the addition of a female stylist trailing behind him.

"How much longer till we start the ceremony?" Bast asked as he declined a seat offered to him.

"Not much longer, the last of the guests are arriving, and the Queen's about to take off from the palace." the usher said taking a look at his high tech tablet in his hand. "Then the wedding ceremony begins and your coronation followed by a reception banquet back at the palace."

If Bast wasn't nervous enough, he probably was now- because not only was he going to get married- oh no- he was also going to be crowned as _King Consort._ The title wasn't that commonly used in most monarchies, or even during the Selection process. They basically referred to the position as Prince Consort since the first day of the Selection, but to his surprise Dora and her council of advisers (or most probably Dora) had decided that Bast would be crowned _King Consort_ , instead.

"Your Majesty," a stylist interrupted his thought. "If you could please take a seat so we could restyle your hair, you have a few strands hanging out already." she said, insisting on him taking a seat.

"Oh, of course." Bast said finally giving in and taking a seat on the chair they offered him. The stylist immediately got to work as she pulled out a comb and other hair products to make sure that his hair stayed perfectly slicked back and polished. When she was done, a maid in formal wear, held out a box to Bast, waiting for him to open it.

"What is this?" Bast asked as he took the box and placed it on his lap, taking the lid off in the process.

"A gift, from the queen. She specifically asked that you wear _this_ pair of shoes." the maid declared as she the got on her knees and began untying the laces on the shoes on his feet, making Bast nearly jump out of the seat.

"Ah!" Bast exclaimed, "That's alright. I can handle putting on the shoes myself." Bast added as the maid awkwardly got up, curtsied, and left the room immediately. Bast then took the time to examine the shoes, as he wondered what made them so special that Dora had asked for him to wear it. It looked exactly like the ones he was wearing. It was a pure black leather with the scent most newly made leather shoes had- but nothing special. _Perhaps it was the brand_? Bast thought as he flipped the shoe over to check the soles for any brand or logo. He was pleasantly surprised to find not a brand but _rhinestones_ on the soles arranged in a way that spelled "Me" one one sole and "Too" on another. Bast wasn't sure with the meaning of the rhinestones, but he immediately slipped the shoes on his feet off and got on the new shoes on his feet.

Bast immediately stood from his seat and looked at a mirror to see if there was anything that needed to be fixed in his tuxedo. He took the sight of him in, in a white dress shirt and in a tight black tuxedo that accentuated his tall frame, a black bowtie around his neck and a white boutonniere on his lapel.

"Sir Sébastien," the usher had called as he opened the door out for him. "It's time."

Bast sucked a breath in before he was lead to where he ought to enter, the other members of the bridal party already lined up at the main entrance. His family was already lined up, his parents decked out in their formal attire while his sisters wore golden dresses that catered to their own styles.

Bast moved his eyes and was greeted with a wave from James Green, Maximilian Ghunner, and Ethan Fleet as he approached his own grooms party.

"Thank you," Bast breathed out as he shook each of their hands. "I didn't know who else would have been part of this than you guys." he smiled, remembering his own awkwardness when he called each of the them to be his groomsmen- hoping that there wouldn't be any hard feelings between them. He thanked whatever divine entity was watching over him when all three of them agreed to be a part of the wedding.

"And miss out on coming back for the reunion?" Max laughed out, raising an eyebrow jokingly.

"We all kinda know that you would do the same if we asked you too." James smiled back.

"Of course, if any of you are getting married, the bachelor party's on me." Bast chuckled.

"Speaking of bachelor parties, why didn't we get an invite to one?" Ethan asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Bast shook his head, he had forgone the tradition of celebrating his one last night of being single. "I didn't have one."

"But that's like a right of passage for every groom!" Max exclaimed, confused with Bast's choice.

"Look," Bast said as he shoved one of his hands in his pocket, "I didn't need a last 'hoorah'. I'm already committed to Dora, and I'm already having the best adventure with the girl I love. This wedding is a celebration of it. No night of heavy drinking and partying at a strip club would change my mind, because she'll always be the one I choose."

"I'm glad you were the one she chose," Ethan said patting Bast's back. "I don't think anyone else would take care of her like that other than you could."

"PLACES EVERYONE!" an usher yelled as Bast heard the wedding march begin to play through the doors. "The Queen's car is about to arrive!"

"Break a leg, Frenchy." he heard Max say as he and the two other groomsmen were ushered to the front of the line up. That's when Bast noticed the cloud of cream colored tulle running towards James, a palace-assigned nanny trailing behind her. Lizy had really grown in the past months since the Selection had ended, her hair was longer, and she seemed to walk more firmly now that she was older. Lizy was carrying a basket full of flower petals, because he and Dora knew that there was no one else who would ace the job of being the flower girl in their wedding.

As everyone was going to their places, Bast was immediately ushered to another entrance where he and his Best _Woman_ would enter separate from the party. Bast made a mental note to thank whoever planned that he didn't have to walk the stretch of the full aisle in the Cathedral.

"You know Bast, I could actually get used to this." Sistine spoke as she was ushered to Bast's side. She was wearing a golden strapless mermaid gown, her blonde hair piled up to the side as she held a bouquet of white roses.

"The attention?" Bast raised an eyebrow at his sister, noting how everytime a photographer passed by her posture immediately became better.

"Nope, the dresses." she laughed.

"You got the ring?" Sistine asked as she posed for another photographer.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket." Bast assured, patting one of the pockets inside his tuxedo jacket.

"Then let's make history, Basty." Sistine smiled as the wedding march began. The grooms' party went first as Max walked through the main entrance of the cathedral, followed by Ethan, then James as he walked beside Lizy who was throwing petals everywhere. As it got closer for his turn to enter, Bast's hands were getting sweatier as he tried wiping them on his pants, and suddenly he felt like the Cathedral was getting hotter and hotter. Bast saw his father and mother go past the doors with Sienna and Simone following behind them.

When the usher at the side told Bast and Sistine to start walking, passing through their assigned entry point from the side of the cathedral. Bast made sure that he was walking at the right pace of the music, the music raised a little as he passed through the crowd, smiling and nodding his head every so often.

Once Bast made it to the altar, he was standing beside Sistine, while Ethan, James, Max, his family and Dora's brothers were seated at the front rows. Not too far away from Bast's father sat a familiar face, King Jourdain de Sauveterre and his husband, Prince Consort Dominique d'Alemagne. Just behind them, filling up some of the closest rows were remaining Selected, familiar faces grinning back at him. Even Mitch McArthur made a special appearance for the ceremony, sitting away from the Selected as to not give away his former identity.

Bast immediately faced the main entrance of the Cathedral as the change of music indicated everyone in the cathedral to stand up for who was going through the doors next. Bast sucked in a breath as the crowd of hundreds of people stood as he finally was able to see _her._

Bast literally felt his breath caught in his throat as he saw Dora standing at the other end of the aisle, veil and train just behind her. The image of Dora walking down the aisle was going to be a memory Bast was going to remember till his last breath. He will always remember the way she wore an off the shoulder ivory dress, fitted to her hips as waves of tulle and material cascaded down to the floor, all while a train of the same material followed after her. He would remember the way her hair looked, pulled back into an elegant bun as an intricate golden crown rested upon her head, the way her hand gripped the white bouquet of flowers in her hand, the way how the crowd simply disappeared when she entered the room.

Bast felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Sistine offering him a handkerchief. "Save the waterworks for _after_ you get married." she remarked as Bast raised his hand to feel tears of joy streaming from his eyes. He immediately took the handkerchief from Sistine as he dabbed his the tears to stop as Dora walked closer to the altar. Bast forgot to note another detail, Dora was being given away by Mr. Brok ,the head chef and a man he was able to meet on his and Dora's first date. He beamed as Dora held onto his hand, like a father figure indeed.

Once they made it to Bast's side, Mr. Brok gave Bast Dora's hand, leaving him to walk to his own place in the front row. Bast held onto her hand, making sure that she really was standing beside him. " _Incroyable_ ," Bast whispered as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Thanks," Dora smirked, blushing even as she handed her bouquet to her Maid of Honor: Princess Aislinn. "you don't look so bad yourself." Bast flashed her a crooked smile as the priest in front of them began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the union of Queen Isodora Amber Callie Schreave and Sir Sébastien Marie-Laurent Yves de Lafayette in marriage under the rule of Illean law and in the eyes of God. Today, you two enter this Cathedral as individuals, but you will leave today as husband wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. Not only that but today, we shall also witness the coronation of the newest member of the Royal Family, and welcome his Majesty, King Consort Sébastien Marie-Laurent Yves de Lafayette as the royal spouse of our Queen."

It was hard for Bast to focus his attention to the ceremony, not with a vision of perfection standing beside him, shooting him smiles every now and then. Still, the wedding was going quite smoothly and the next thing Bast knew, it was time for the exchanging of vows between them. Bast smiled as he grabbed Dora's other hand and faced her.

"Isodora," Bast held onto her hands like a lifeline as he stared into her eyes. "from the moment I first charmed you with one of my pick up lines," a flash of the moment he had graced Dora with a pick up line passes through Bast's mind as he continued.

( _"You know, I'm not a photographer, but I can really picture us together."_ )

( _"Smooth, Sébastien, smooth.")_

"I had decided to be worth something to you. Worth your time, worth the energy, worth the choice, worth your love. I swore that I would make every moment we spend together count. Your presence in my life has changed me so much for the better. Now, I pledge in front of Illea and the whole world that I will be the man you deserve in this lifetime or in any lifetime our paths will cross. You will always be the one my heart belongs to. I promise, in sickness and in health, in sweatpants and in floor length gowns, in heels and in flats, that I will be there to love you and keep you safe till my last breath." Bast managed to breathe out as he held onto Dora's hands.

"It will be my honor to be your husband. _Mon Soleil_ , I will be the moon who will reflect the seemingly endless light you shine upon my life." Bast began feeling the prickle of tears in his eyes, Dora's eyes also beginning to have tears form, but luckily he knew his last line was going to save them both from the verge of being an emotional mess in front of the whole world. "So it's time to forget Superman, Batman, and Ironman, cause from this moment onward, I'm always going to be _your man_." he winked as he raised one of her hands and planted a kiss on the back of it.

Bast's last line seemingly got most of the guests in the ceremony into a laughing fit, even the King of France looked like he was going to fall off his chair if his husband didn't hold him back. When the laughter had died down, the priest had asked Dora to recite her vows.

"My dearest French Baguette, " Dora blushed as she revealed her own endearment for him.

"From the moment our paths crossed, you've surprised me, distracted me, captivated me, challenged me in a way that no human being ever has.I've fallen in love with you again and again,without even realizing it." She declared as she continued to hold his hand.

"I promise to be true to you, to uplift and support you, to frustrate and challenge you," Bast and Dora chuckled simultaneously. "And to share with you the beautiful moments of life. Someday, if the stars align, I might even let you win an argument." Bast had to chuckle again, some of the guests chuckling along.

"No matter what trials we encounter together or how much time has passed, I know that our love will never fade, that we will always find strength in one another, and that we will continue to grow side by side." Dora had remarked as she gestured her hand upwards, emphasizing their height difference and earning another laugh from the audience.

"I believe in the truth of what we are, and I will love you always, with every beat of my heart. And you know what? I'd choose you, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality: I'd find you and I'd choose you." she declared as Bast felt a tear stream down his face, Dora wiping it away with her own hand.

"It is now time for the exchanging of the ring. Let the exchange of this single ring be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, as present as there is past, and that, despite, its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May this ring remind you always of the vows you have taken here today." The priest said, giving Bast enough time to take the ring out of his pocket.

"I, Sébastien Marie-Laurent Yves de Lafayette, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and of my faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart, soul, body, and life to you. As it encricles your finger, may it also remind you that you will always be surrounded by my enduring love for you. From this day until forever done. With this ring, I thee wed, Queen Isodora Amber Callie Schreave." Bast recited from memory as he slipped on the ring on Isodora's fourth finger. To his surprise it took a little more effort to slide the golden ring on, though he remembered that the ring was tailored made for Dora's hand. With enough effort, he was able to slip it fully onto her finger.

"I, Queen Isodora Amber Callie Schreave, will forever wear this ring as sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart." Isodora replied, almost excitedly, knowing that they were near the end of the ceremony.

"And now by the power vested in me by the Church and Illean Law, I hereby pronounce you both husband and wife. May you both live a happy and fruitful life with each other, and raise an abiding family under the Illean Law. Sir Sébastien, you may now kiss your wife." The priest announced as Bast immediately spread his legs wider to accommodate his and Dora's height difference.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Bast whispered as he pressed his lips to Dora's and for a moment there was only the two of them. No cameras broadcasting the ceremony, no priest, no hundreds of people attending the ceremony. Just Bast and Dora. Dora's hand had cupped a side of his face as Bast held her by the waist in one hand and pumped his other hand up in the air- and then the world suddenly registered back as the crowd stood and applauded and some of the Selected whistled and cheered. Sistine, who was still standing beside Bast, whooped and cheered along.

Bast and Dora's lips broke apart as they knew the ceremony just wasn't over yet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may we ask you to remain seated for the coronation of his majesty, King Consort Sébastien Marie-Laurent Yves de Lafayette of Illea." the priest spoke, everyone then taking a seat, including Sistine who moved to sitting with their family.

Bast and Dora were lead out of the sight of the crowd by an usher to another private room,where Nicholas was waiting for Bast with another suit jacket- this one looking more royal looking with the style and adornments on it. Bast immediately offered Dora a seat as he prepared for the coronation. Nicholas helped Bast into the jacket. It was black with golden adornments and buttons, the most detailing near the collar. Nicholas then added a purple and silver sash across his chest- representing Bast's affiliation with the Illean monarchy.

"I think you look really good in royal clothes." Dora remarked standing and running her hands over the golden buttons on the jacket.

"Well, like I said, it's because I've got style. Sweatpants or in Regalia, I'm always going to look good." Bast replied with a wink as he and Dora were lead out of the room and back to the altar.

Dora was lead to the larger throne of two behind the altar- a detail Bast had missed earlier during the ceremony- while Bast was left to stand in front of the altar alone. From the side of the church two page boys had brought in two pillows, a golden scepter and orb on one and a gleaming golden crown with rubies on the other- which looked like a similar version to what Dora was wearing, just more pointy and masculine.

The priest then stood in front of Bast as he held his head up high, though his eyes kept darting back to his new bride, looking for some kind of reassurance that he could actually go through this. Getting married was one thing, becoming a King Consort was another thing. She had went through this not so long ago, and the coronation was going to be similar to hers, so Bast knew the best person to turn to was his wife.

 _Wife_.

That was going to be a word he had to get used to now. Bast's attention was brought back as he saw Dora smiling lightly with a nod as the priest began the ceremony as he first gave Bast the golden orb then the scepter, prompting Bast to turn around and look at the crowd in front of him.

"People of Illea, I present unto you, King Consort Sébastien Marie-Laurent Yves de Lafayette, your undoubted Queen's Royal Spouse and King of Illea."

"God save the King!" the crowd had answered as Bast continued to hold the royal symbols in front of the crowd.

"Is your Majesty ready to take the oath?"

"I am ready." Bast declared in his most authoritative voice, if he was going to be King, he ought to play the part well, not just for himself and Dora anymore, but for the country. Bast took a breath I before reciting the oath.

"I solemnly promise and swear to govern the People of the Illea, according to their laws and customs. I will to my power, cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all my judgments. I promise to be kind and just, and to keep this country as safe as I can, for our children and the future generations to come." Bast recited.

"All this I promise to do, so help me God." Bast declared as he felt the weight of the crown being placed on his head as the priest recited a few lines in Latin- if Bast remembered right it was a prayer. As he felt the crown being placed on his head, Bast saw the number of photographers snapping away, capturing the moment in dozens of different angles. Bast made sure that he had a straight face for everyone to see.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your King, his Majesty, King Consort Sébastien Marie-Laurent Yves de Lafayette." the priest announced as he pinned the royal emblem of the Illean Royal Family on his chest.

"God save the King!" the crowds replied, as the priest took the golden scepter and orb from Bast as he whispered that he could join Isodora on the thrones. Bast made sure to still maintain the confidence he had even though his back was turned, as he strode over to the throne beside Dora's and took his seat.

"Presenting, the undoubted King and Queen of Illea: Queen Isodora Amber Callie de Lafayette-Schreave and King Consort Sébastien Marie-Laurent Yves de Lafayette." the priest announced, prompting everyone to stand and shout out a mix of "Long may they reign! Long live the Queen! Long live the King!".

Bast and Dora immediately stood together, Bast holding Dora's hand as they began to make their way down the aisle to the applause and cheers of the crowd, making the newly wedded couple smile. It took all of Bast's restraint not to speak to Dora during the march down the aisle and it took even longer for them to reach the entrance of the Cathedral where the two of them would exit and head to the palace on an open horse drawn carriage.

Once outside the Cathedral, Bast and Dora heard the shouts of the even larger crowd outside the gates of the Cathedral. The gold and cream colored carriage awaited them as Bast helped Dora onto the carriage first, helping with managing the train of her veil and gown.

"With all this material, you could clothe an entire province." Bast joked as he climbed onto the carriage and sat beside Dora.

"Well, we'll see with what could be done with this dress after tonight." Dora replied mischievously with a smirk as the carriage began to move.

As the carriage got closer to the gate, Bast consciously tried adjusting the crown, feeling as if the crown wasn't on properly, Dora's hand swatting away his own.

"Don't worry, you look good with it already. Like a true king." she reassured as Bast slipped his hand around Dora's as they exited the Cathedral gates. For the ride back to the palace, Bast and Dora rode in silence as they waved and smiled to the crowd. The Illean flag was everywhere, from shirts to hats to even faces- people were celebrating Illea, and that's what made Bast understand why most things that the Royal family did was broadcasted to the entire country. Everything really was going to be for the people.

When they made it to the palace and as Bast helped Dora out of the carriage, they were greeted with another flurry of photographers and the sight of Felix August and a cameraman from the Report. Bast instinctively moved in front of Dora in fear of the photographers wanting to swarm her.

"Your Majesties," Felix bowed while holding a microphone with the Schreave emblem on it. "I believe I speak for the country- or the whole world rather- that we'd like to congratulate you on your wedding! Would you have any words to the People of Illea on this historic occasion?"

"There are no words to express the gratitude my wife and I have for the love and support we've received on this day. We're truly honored by the response of the country." Bast said as he held Dora close to him.

"I agree, I would love to thank the country for their utmost support and I hope they continue to show the same response through the next couple of years." Dora added, as Bast noticed some of the guards clearing a pathway of photographers to the stairs- it was going to take a while for the guests of the wedding to make it to the palace so that gave Bast and Dora an good hour or two to work on the paperwork of the wedding in her office and get the royal photos taken once the rest of the bridal parties arrive. Once Bast and Dora were on one of the higher steps, Bast decided to give the photographers something worth taking as he stopped, cupped Dora's cheek, placed a sweet kiss on her lips- before scooping her up, bridal style.

Bast immediately lead Dora to her office where one of Dora' advisers was waiting with the paperwork that needed to be filled out. "You could leave the paperwork, I'd like to have a moment alone with my husband." Dora ordered as the adviser nodded and left the paperwork on her desk. "I like the sound of that." Bast grinned kissing Dora lightly before putting her down. Once the adviser was out of the office, Dora immediately plopped down on the new and bigger couch they had bought for her office, Bast sitting right beside her, then lifting her chin and pressing his lips to hers again.

"Just so you know, you've made me the happiest man in the world today." Bast said as he broke the kiss and fixed a loose strand of hair from Dora's face.

As usual, a knock from the door interrupted the moment, earning a groan from Bast and Dora.

Judy popped her head out of the door as she announced that the bridal parties have already made it and are waiting for the two of them in the Women's Room which was turned into a mini studio for the official photographs.

"Okay, just give us a moment." Dora said as she stood from the couch and fixed her dress and crown and made her way to the door, Bast following right behind her.

* * *

The reception turned out to last almost the entire night, what with so many reunions happening in one setting. The former Selected could have been the reason why the event was so lively- friendships rekindling and stories being passed of what happened after each of their eliminations.

The party was a grand affair with having hundreds of guests, with even more champagne and wine going around, and making the festivities even more… well, _festive._ Several of the notable events included the Selected guys doing a song number with an interpretive dance lead by Lizy and James, a drinking contest between the Selected, an awesome dance party for all the guests, and Lizy catching the bridal bouquet during the toss. The champagne and wine really did make the event so much more Bast and Dora were subject to the drinking that lasted long past midnight. However as dusk began to break, most of the guests had already left, with only a few of the guests who were staying in the palace to keep the party going.

Bast's father was drinking along with King Jourdain and his husband as they reminisced the days when Bast's father used to work for the King as an adviser. Sistine was flat out drunk as she slow danced with Max on the dance floor, being the only other couple left dancing along with Bast and Dora. Bast was whispering sweet nothings in French as Dora leaned on him swaying to the light music being played in the background, savoring the fine details of their special day. There was no denial that a moment like this was going to be cemented in each of their memories. Bast's hand instinctively drew little circles on the small of her back, as Dora pulled Bast down for another passionate kiss, teeth biting into his lips.

Life was more than perfect for Bast and Dora. It was a sense of security and safety that blanketed the couple, as months of preparation had lead to that very moment of them slow dancing in the ballroom. Though with the sense of perfection, still was the small burn of desire that had been building up the past few months as well. The newlyweds were actually looking forward to the night that they truly could take the level of intimacy between them on a whole other level- and judging from the way that Dora had gripped Bast's hair and the way that Bast held onto Dora's hips- there was no better time for them than that moment, and they both knew it.

Without saying a word, Bast and Dora discretely slipped out of the ballroom and ran as fast as they could to their suite.

And life was never as perfect as it were that night.

 _(or noisy)_

* * *

 **A/N:** That moment when your chapter-length goal was like 3k+ words but ended up getting close to double the goal XD Anywhos, this is probably going to be the longest chapter in the entire fic~ Thank you so much for following and reading the story and just would like to celebrate that we're already half-way through the fanfic XD Okie byeeeeeeee


	7. 7- A Parisian Holiday

_**Chapter 7- A Parisian Holiday**_

* * *

Bast awoke with a blissful smile as he opened an eye to see the sun shining through the window. He turned to his side to see the sight of Dora's bare back facing him- memories of the previous night rushing back towards him and explaining how they ended up so tangled in their sheets. Bast couldn't suppress a grin as he moved closer and started peppering kisses along her neck, still the same fire burning at his core as he weaved his fingers through her messy hair to comb through it. Dora's hand playfully swatted him away, telling him that that wasn't the best way to wake her up. As Bast continued to run his hands through her hair, he had began humming a song that had been stuck in his head for quite a long time now.

" _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_ Bast sang, though knowing that he didn't possess an ounce of singing talent. Dora immediately began to stir, turning around to face Bast.

" _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it that dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_ he continued as he felt Dora's hand moving to caress his neck, making Bast shudder.

"You've been singing that for the past week." Dora whispered trying to sound mad, though she couldn't spare a bit of annoyance in a moment like this.

"But it did play last night at the reception." Bast grinned back before continuing, " _Don't say no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, ye-"_

Bast was cut off as Dora pressed her lips onto his, shutting him up- though Bast didn't mind it one bit. Bast then shifted, letting Dora climb on top of him as she kissed her way to his jaw, earning Dora a groan from Bast as his hands gripped her hips- strong enough to leave a mark. "Well, someone's excited to start making heirs again." Bast laughed as he cupped Dora's cheek bringing her lips to meet his again.

"Judging from the way your hands were moving, you were too." Dora answered back with a smile as she moved off of Bast and rolled to her side. Bast couldn't help but smile back as he watched Dora look at him with bright eyes and a wide grin on her face.

"You know, _mon coeur_ ," Bast said as it was his turn to move and frame her body with his. "Of all your curves," Bast said as he moved one of his hands to caress her bare hip. "Your smile will always be my favorite." he leaned in as he began to kiss her neck, teeth biting into her skin then soothing it with a swirl of his tongue.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Dora declared as-a-matter-of-factly, as her hands moved to grip his hair, gasping as Bast bit a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

"You can always cover it with concealer." Bast replied in between bites as his lips began moving lower and lower- until Dora pulled him back up again for a kiss.

"We have to get dressed. We're flying with King Jourdain and his husband back to France this morning." Dora said giving one last kiss.

"Right," Bast replied as he rolled over to his back then swung his legs over the side of the bed, noting the time and the 2 hours left to get ready, "so how about a bath, together?" he suggested wiggling his eyebrows at Dora.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The trip to France was a pleasant flight, King Jourdain and Prince Dominique being quite open to talking with the newly weds despite their ages being a few decades apart.

It turns out, King Jourdain was the one who loved to tell people about how he and his husband had met when they were just teenagers. Dominique's father was an adviser to the former King of France and the romance between them had sparked instantly when they met. The relationship was kept a secret, in fear of how the King of France would react. However, the relationship was uncovered when Jourdain and Dominique were accidentally found making out in a closet by the King of France.

"It was crazy! I literally thought my head was gonna end up on a guillotine!" Dominique had cried out, clutching his own neck. "We had to come clean to the King."

King Jourdain then revealed that neither the King nor the rest of the royal family had minded the relationship- always knowing that something was happening between Jourdain and Dominique, and just were waiting for when the couple was comfortable enough to reveal the relationship.

"We had continued dating for a couple of years but when I was around 27, I had proposed to Dominique." King Jourdain explained, "It was quite a complex process- and my marriage to Dominique came with its own sacrifices, but mind you that I would go through all of it again if I get to fall in love again with my Dominique." the King continued as he brought one of Dominique's hands to his lips.

"You're so dramatic." Dominique chuckled, his pale skin flushing a deep red.

"That's a really lovely story, your Majesty." Bast replied as Dora leaned on his shoulder.

"So how long have you two been married?" Dora asked, as she took a sip from her tea.

"We're actually nearing our 25th Anniversary this year." Jourdain said as looked at his husband eyes bright.

"Yes, 25 years of being stuck with this old sap." Dominique affirmed with a humorous role of his eyes.

" _Mon nounours,_ might I remind you that you're a year older than me?" Jourdain laughed as he wrapped his arm around his husband's shoulders and placed a kiss on his husband's forehead.

"Well, I have a more youthful glow, so everyone thinks I'm much younger than you are." Bast noted that Prince Dominique did look more younger, not a gray strand in his head of chocolate brown hair.

And the humorous bickering between the old married couple seemed to have lasted forever, which made Bast and Dora share a look between them. Dora smiled and raised an eyebrow in question.

 _Are we gonna be like them 25 years from now?_

Bast nodded with a smirk.

 _Yes._

* * *

Arriving in the Palace of Versailles, Bast was able to smell the scent of spring the instant they exited the limousine. It was like he could actually smell the green in the grass, or you could feel the life emanating from the gardens so much that it made his skin tingle. Bast and Dora exited their limousine as a group of 25 Illean Guards surrounded them as they went out of the car. General Lodge had insisted on bringing a " _small"_ army of guards to protect them during their trip to France, but Bast and Dora agreed that bringing at least 50 guards seemed like a mini Illean invasion in France.

King Jourdain and Prince Dominique grinned as they awaited on the palace steps as they watched Bast and Dora walk down the gravel path to the main entrance of the palace- the French monarchs having arrived earlier in the palace than the Illean ones. Walking through the doors, Bast and Dora were still accompanied by four Illean guardsmen, two on Dora's left side and two on Bast's right side.

Bast had fond memories of Versailles when he was younger, most of the time accompanying his father on a visit about foreign matters, though he was usually accompanied by a nanny trailing after him while his father worked. Bast glanced at Dora her face in awe of the grand palace they were entering- a true marvel that represented the luxurious lifestyles of French royalty.

King Jourdain and Prince Dominique welcomed them to the palace, as they saw a young girl- possibly around 15, walk down the hall, her eyes glued straight to a tablet in her hands. Bast first noticed the interesting shape of her round-glasses. She had dark brown hair braided to the side and freckles on her pale skin, as she stood in an odd-looking white suit.

"Ah, you both should meet Joceline- Joceline!" King Jourdain said as the girl's eyes flew from the tablet to the King, instantly smiling. Her eyes then moved to the direction of where Bast and Dora stood, her features shifting to a surprised expression before walking towards them. If Bast recalled, there were two Jocelines in the French Royal Family. Joceline was the name of King's mother, though he had doubted that the Joceline standing in front of them right now was the late Queen of France. This possibly could be the other Joceline in the family- the daughter of King Jourdain's sister, Princess Donatienne. "King Jourdain's niece." Bast whispered to Dora, informing her of who was approaching them.

"A pleasant day to meet you, your majesties." she said as she dipped her head down and did her best curtsy in a pair of pants.

"Queen Isodora, King Sebastien, this is my niece: Duchess Joceline Boniface." the King had declared as Bast and Dora nodded and did a similar gesture of greeting.

"'Joceline', would just do, your majesties. Congratulations on your wedding too, I got to see a livestream of it and your dress was to die for!" Joceline smiled, lifting her head up.

"Wow, thank you." Dora said as she smiled at the younger girl, before turning back to the French King. "King Jourdain, Joceline, 'Dora' will just do."

"'Bast' does fine too." Bast added with a chuckle.

"Then just call me 'Jourdain." The King replied.

"Okay, so everyone's on a first name basis, great!" Dominique said sarcastically with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. "Just had a fencing lesson, I presume?" Dominique added as he pointed at Joceline's attire.

"Actually, I was just heading to practice." Joceline answered, putting her arms behind her back.

"Ah, anyway, now that introductions are done, I believe Dora and Bast are tired from the _exhausting_ last few days" King Jourdain said as he gestured to a butler who was standing at the side of the hall. "I believe we should give them the alone time to rest and recover from their trip. Henry here will help guide you to your suite." he said as the butler bowed in front of them and moved his arms to a certain direction.

"You could find the suite in the East Wing of the palace, your Majesties." Henry the butler said.

"We'll see you at dinner. As you saw on you way in here, the Palace of Versailles is quite a grand estate. Most of the staff members here know their way around, so please remember to accompany a staff member to avoid losing you in the palace. " Dominique chuckled as he patted Henry's back.

* * *

"Your Majesties," the butler spoke as he opened the door to the suite, "this will be your room for the rest of your stay."

"Welcome to the honeymoon suite, your Majesties."

Bast and Dora were escorted into the room by the butler as the four Illean guards with them had stayed behind, by the door.

The room truly was as opulent as it could get with its teal-colored walls and gold and cream accents and furniture. Not to mention the extremely large four poster bed that took up a lot of space in the room that made Bast want to literally jump in. Their luggage had already been arranged in the room in a neat pile near a deeply dark brown armoire.

"There's a phone here for you to call any staff members. If you need anything, just ask any of our staffs, and they'd be happy to help." Henry the Butler said as he opened another set of doors to what seemed to lead to the bathroom. "I'll leave your Majesties to you own devices, if you don't have anymore questions."

"You can go now, Henry. _Merci_." Bast answered, leading Henry the Butler to bow then leave the room, closing the doors to the room behind him.

"I can't believe we're staying here." Dora said as she touched one of the posts on the bed.

"Well, yeah, though it kinda reminds me a lot of your room back in Illea." Bast remarked as he slipped off his shoes, jumped on the bed and laid down.

"No, I mean in _Versailles._ " Dora clarified as she took off her heels and jumped into the bed and rolled over to Bast's side, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. Not even minding that she still was wearing a day dress, or that her hair could get ruined by lying down.

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy how this all happened. I mentioned taking you to Versailles on our honeymoon during our first date- and look at where we are now." Bast agreed, placing a kiss on Dora's forehead. "and it's your first time here in France, right? Oh, I just can't wait to take you around- we start with Paris tomorrow. What would you like to see first?" Bast continued as Dora snuggled closer, placing her head on his shoulder.

"First, I obviously want to see the Eiffel tower." Dora replied.

"Ah yes, the pun of the infamous pick up line." Bast laughed as he entwined his free hand with Dora's.

"Then the Louvre," Dora continued, though the way her head was tilted made her breath tickle Bast's neck.

"But I could barely kiss you there!" Bast protested to Dora's confusion.

"Why? Is there a "No Public Display of Affection" rule there?" Dora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but there _is_ a "No touching of the masterpieces" rule." Bast replied with a smirk, climbing over Dora, not even minding how his suit wasn't meant for goofing off in bed.

"Oh my God, that was actually really smooth. How much time do you actually devote to making those pick up lines?" Dora laughed as Bast framed his body over hers.

"Just enough to have a constant supply to charm you with." Bast answered before pressing his lips to Dora's. A quick swipe of his tongue on her bottom lip was all it took for her to open up her lips as Bast continued to deepen the kiss. Dora eagerly kissed back until Bast began moving his lips to her jawline, and further down to her neck where Bast focused on a particularly sensitive spot he had found the night before- earning Bast a satisfying gasp from Dora and her hands shooting straight up to grip his hair. Bast was thankful for the open neckline of the light blue day dress she wore.

"Even if we're as old as King Jourdain and Prince Dominique? When we're celebrating our 25th Anniversary? You'll still use pick up lines on me?" Dora mumbled between gasps. Bast thought for a second of what his life with Dora would be like after 25 years of marriage- their kids having children of their own, the two of them probably already stepped down from running the country after turning the crown over to their eldest. The thought of a life like that made Bast really giddy, a chuckle escaping from him.

"Of course," Bast whispered against her neck. "I'll always be there to use a pick up line on you." he continued before resuming back to kissing her neck, lightly kissing sensitive parts of her neck before moving to where her neck and shoulder met- where Bast found out caused Dora to gasp this sound that he really liked, and made her grip his hair a little tighter which gave him a pleasant tingling sensation that turned him on. He continued kissing that part of her neck until he had the sudden urge to sneeze, his nose getting tickled by a stray strand of Dora's hair.

"Achoo!" Bast sneezed, though knowing that trying to subdue the sneeze made it sound more high pitched. Dora immediately started laughing, the aroused mood disappearing- Bast was grateful enough knowing that he'd probably save most of his energy for the _rest_ of the trip.

"I'd say God Bless you, but it seems like he already did." Dora said still in a fit of laughter. It took a while for it to register in Bast's mind but when the pick up line registered- Bast immediately broke out in a similar fit of laughter- almost on the verge of tears of how _good_ the pick up line was. Her sense of humor was hust another of the many reasons why Bast loved Dora.

Bast rolled off of Dora and laid back down on his back, still laughing at the pick up line.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Bast and Dora took a walk in the garden, Bast having promised a stroll with Dora after their dinner.

"Bast, why do you think the King of France is being so nice to us? He's never invited my own family to France." Dora asked, hand wrapped around his as they passed a particularly pretty rose bush.

Bast knew that the French were fascinated by the Illean monarchy since the two countries weren't exactly close after a trade distribute several decades years ago- the once close allies having a broken relationship between them. It was the job of the Ambassadors of France like Bast and all the other ones that came before him to help out and make sure that the two countries wouldn't go to war- thankfully the relationship between France and Illea was improved immensely by Bast's father. If Bast would guest the reason why Dora had never gotten a chance to see France was because King Jourdain didn't seem comfortable with allying with the previous King. But when Dora became Queen, she was the first of a whole new kind of leader- and Bast knew that Dora was a Queen who would take the world by storm.

" _Mon coeur,_ would you like me to answer as an adviser or as your husband?" Bast asked knowing that there were other probable reasons why.

"Adviser." Dora declared as Bast lead her to take a seat on a stone bench.

"Well, have you noticed how you haven't exactly seen King Jourdain's children?" Bast started off, running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, all I've seen was Duchess Joceline, and she seems like a really sweet girl." Dora answered.

"Well, if you recall, King Jourdain and Prince Dominique have three children: Angelique, Erwann, and Marguerite, but none of them are in line for the throne. That was a sacrifice King Jourdain had to make when he decided to marry Prince Dominique- none of their children were going to be crowned as King or Queen of France. The next in line for the crown was King Jourdain's sister, Princess Donatienne Boniface- but she had died a long time ago in a car accident with her husband. King Jourdain and Prince Dominique had adopted Joceline as their own, since then. " Bast explained, realization dawning upon Dora's face.

"So the next Queen of France is going to be _Joceline?_ " Dora asked, Bast confirmed with a nod.

"She will ascend to the throne maybe within the next five years. My guess is that King Jourdain wanted to ally France with Illea now, because both of you are part of this whole new generation of female monarchs in the world- he's building this relationship ahead for his niece's rule."

"You're saying that he's been so nice because it was all political?"

"Not exactly but life as a political figure comes with making a lot of moves that would play in your favor, for the betterment of your people. That's how the game is played."

"Do you actually see it like that?"

"Nope, King Jourdain probably also invited us here because of his friendship with my father, and with the facts that I am the former Ambassador and his _favorite_ nephew. This is actually a really good opportunity for you too. Time to rub elbows with other royals and make strategic alliances." Bast answered, hands fiddling with his rings again.

"Alright, but you really have to help me with meeting all these other royals from other countries." Dora laughed as she stood. "Now come on, let's stop talking about politics and get back to the suite. I wanna get out of this dress."

"Yes please!" Bast exclaimed, earning him a roll of Dora's eyes.

"Thanks to you, I have to wear a dress like this to cover up the trail of hickeys you left last night- and Karen isn't arriving until tomorrow." Dora said as she pulled at the beaded high-neck collar of her white dress.

Bast laughed, equal parts guilty of the discomfort he caused and proud of the little love bites he left.

"Come on let's get going, _mon coeur_. We have a long day of sightseeing tomorrow." Bast gestured, holding his hand out to Dora as they began walking down the gravel path back to the Château de Versailles.

* * *

The French Press were eager to capture moments from Bast and Dora's honeymoon- from their pictures of lovingly holding their hands at the Louvre, gazing at the priceless painting of the Mona Lisa to pictures of them visiting the Eiffel Tower's top deck- having lunch together. There were pictures of them writing their names down on a lock as they threw away the key at the Pont des Arts, and even stolen photos of them walking in the gardens of the Palace of as the Illean guardsmen did, there really were dozens of cameras pointed at Bast and Dora's direction- professional or amateur, moments meant to stay simple and just between Dora and Bast were always interrupted by other people.

Though there was one moment that was captured only by the memories of Bast and Dora. On their last night in France and after having dinner with the French Royal family- including meeting King Jourdain's jean-wearing son: Erwann, who had came back home after a goodwill campaign in Madagascar, Bast and Dora requested if they could be taken back to Paris one last time in the middle of the night- no photographers and hopefully not as much people. King Jourdain agreed before leaving the couple alone.

Bast and Dora decided to look as lowkey as possible when they left the palace- Bast slipping into a pair of borrowed jeans from Prince Erwann, and a white shirt Bast originally packed as a sleeping shirt. Dora had slipped into something lowkey as well, wearing the burgundy sweater Bast had gifted her last Christmas and a pair of jeans that were borrowed from Duchess Joceline. Both wore sneakers they had borrowed from the French monarchs. Bast wore a black beret and jacket as Dora slipped on a gray knitted beanie Bast made her. They were gonna try and blend in, the best they could- be normal tourists. They then got into a car and immediately asked the driver to head straight to Paris- with a small group of 6 guards in one car trailing after them, they too made to wear civilian clothing, with the Illean emblem pinned to their chests.

It took a while for them to arrive in Paris, but by then- it was already midnight, and they were right about the streets not being that crowded by people. When they neared the area where the Eiffel tower was, they asked if they could just park the car there, the driver obliging.

Bast and Dora then got out of the car and began walking through the little path that had a clear view of the Eiffel tower, though noticing that the car with their own security team was parked right in behind them.

"Do you miss having your old life? No cameras and not getting surrounded by security detail?" Dora asked Bast, walking down the path.

Bast was about to answer till he saw a flower vendor packing up and about to close his stall. "Wait here." He said, running towards the vendor as he grabbed his wallet and bought a bouquet.

" _J'achèterai ces_ ," Bast said pointing to a certain bouquet of roses.

" _Tu me sembles familier_ ," The vendor spoke as Bast insisted on him keeping the change.

" _Ouais, les gens disent souvent que je ressemble à ce nouveau roi Illean._ " Bast sarcastically said before running off.

Running back to Dora with the flowers in his hand, Bast grinned as Dora happily accepted the flowers.

"You're too sweet." she said taking a whiff of the roses. "Still, back to that question I asked. Do you miss your old life?"

"Yeah, the privacy's one of the things I miss the most." Bast answered, before stopping to turn to her- their height difference even bigger now due to Dora's lack of heels. Bast had to really crane his neck down to look at her. "But, I don't mind losing the privacy anymore. I promised to always stay by your side, even if it's in front of thousands of cameras and people."

"Thank you," Dora replied as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Bast on the cheek, "for promising to always be with me."

"Of course, _mon coeur,_ always." Bast said as he spread his legs and craned his neck down to kiss her, hands settling to wrap around her hips.

And in that moment they looked like any other couple that were strolling with each other in the streets of Paris, and Bast felt lucky that not a single photographer and camera was there to steal it away from them.

And he felt even luckier as he broke the kiss and picked Dora up and flung her across his shoulder- playfully carrying her back to their car much to the sound of Dora's laughter.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ayyyyyy so here we have Chapter 7 aka the honeymoon chapter! I just realized that I haven't gotten to thank my reviewers sooo Abizeau and GiigleGurl, thank you so much for reviewing! Also thank you so much to everyone who's reading this! Okay so we got a couple of surprises coming up in the next few chapters so hold on people! Okay byeeeeeee~! and see you next update within the next few days!


	8. 8- The Moon, The Sun, and The Star

_**Chapter 8 - The Moon, The Sun, and The Star Inbetween**_

* * *

By the time Bast and Dora had returned home to Illea, they were immediately thrown back into their jobs as King and Queen. Budget proposals had to be approved, meetings had to be attended between different departments of the government, rebel activity that had to be tracked down, and there were international relations had to be monitored. Bast and Dora learned earlier how to juggle between these jobs through trial and error.

For the next couple of months, both of them attended meetings together, testing out the waters of which of the royal jobs could be taken care of by who and who had a better knack for which duty. Not to mention that they both still were figuring out their dynamic as a married couple, and how life was going to be like for them on a daily basis. They both learned how to operate on different levels of stress together and when one needed to pull the other from physical low.

Bast learned that he really wasn't the kind who liked to be talking with different heads of the departments, and Dora found that she couldn't quite wrap her head around memorizing different monarchies and their relationships with Illea. They both agreed that Bast was going to take charge of most of the international relations of Illea and track them, since it was supported by Bast's college background and job as Ambassador while Dora took charge of meeting the different department heads and advisers, since her father used to train her by taking her to different meetings.

Not only that but both seemed to agree of the shared responsibility of attending war meetings on rebel activity- like they both needed each other to really work out on where they could fix the problem. One particular meeting in the middle of July though, they had made an immense amount of progress, being able to pinpoint a key concern of the Southern Rebels thanks to some of the spies within their ranks.

"If the pollution is that bad in the Southern parts of Illea, why can't we begin actually sanctioning factories and companies polluting their environment?" Bast suggested looking around the table for a certain piece of paper with the information needed.

"Well sanctioning those companies would lead to the owners of the companies protesting by closing down their businesses- ending in most of their workers left jobless. That would lead to further rebellion." General Lodge responded.

"Still, these companies have been abusing their power in Illea for too long. The monarchy must stay firm in order to save what's left of the Southern provinces." Bast replied grabbing a piece of paper at the end of the table and sitting back down on his seat. "Like this company: They create numerous beauty products but their chemical waste's disposal has never been clearly specified. I don't know about you General, but the system in the south has to be reworked and be brought back to standard."

"I agree with Bast, if the problem in the south stems from the pollution and how physically hazardous the land there is- we need to stop who's polluting it." Dora spoke as she looked at the papers in front of her, though Bast had noted that she wasn't looking so well. He made a note to take her to the Hospital wing, right after the meeting. "Perhaps we should assemble a special group of officials who will personally check and keep the companies in line- make sure that they are complying with our laws of environmental responsibility."

"But who could we even reach out for that?" An adviser asked.

"There are dozens of environmental law firms here in Illea- most of the strongest and most prominent are in Sonage, Waverly, and Clermont." Bast answered, still taking a look at Dora who seemed to be fighting some kind of discomfort. "It is my belief that now's the time to address the environmental problems in the Southern Provinces." He claimed before standing and gathering his papers up into a pile. "We'll reconvene this meeting tomorrow. Shall we go for lunch, _mon coeur?"_ Bast asked Dora as he offered her his arm.

As Bast and Dora walked out of the meeting room, Bast noted how Dora seemed to be dragging her feet and looking overall unwell.

" _Ma reine,_ are you okay?" Bast asked as he immediately walked directly on a path to the Hospital Wing , "You've been looking quite uncomfortable since this morning. I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"No, you don't need to take me there." Dora protested. "Bast, we need to talk." she continued, body leaning against his side as she stopped walking. " _Privately_ , in our room." she declared, authority in her voice as Bast nodded and brought her directly into their room where Bast lead her to their bed.

"Lie down, you're looking really pale right now." Bast commanded as he helped Dora take her heels off, the urge to take care of Dora immediately taking over. He knew that Dora was not the type of person to get sick, and from past experiences like the time she had appendicitis- Bast truly was worried of her having a recurring episode or anything worse.

"Bast,"

"- and you're sweating buckets. Karen! I need you to fetch Dora some water and a doctor." Bast said as he immediately saw Karen- Karen responding with a quick yes as she brisk walked past the door. Bast felt adrenaline pumping through his veins as he tried making Dora as comfortable as possible. If Dora refused to go to the doctor, well then, he had to bring the doctor to her. He then took his suit jacket off before proceeding to grab a small towel from the bathroom.

"Bast,"

" _Mon Dieu,_ what kind of sickness did you get?" Bast said as he walked back to their bed and wiped the cloth over Dora's forehead. He pressed the back of his hand to the side of her neck, checking for a fever. Thankfully there was none. Bast was no doctor, but he knew that there were ways that even the most common person could identify several sicknesses. Bast ruled out the flu since she was neither coughing nor having the colds. This was scared Bast to further supply his fear that Dora was having another bout with appendicitis.

"Bast, I think I might be pregnant."

Bast immediately stop in his tracks, opening his mouth to say words he couldn't quite find. _Pregnant_. _Pregnant._ _Pregnant._ _So she isn't sick, after all._

"Pregnant?" Bast echoed in question, Dora nodding her head. Bast eyes then moving from her face to staring at her stomach. There could be life growing there. Life that was made from a part of him- life that he helped create. Suddenly Bast could notice a faint glow that was different about her.

"I missed my period last month, and I've been randomly throwing up since last week. I don't know why but the dizziness lasted beyond the morning today."

"Um, have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"Not yet, I didn't want to tell you until I got it confirmed but-"

"Your Majesties, Doctor Whelit is here to check on the Queen." Karen interrupted as she burst through the doors with Doctor Whelit with a medical kit just behind her.

"What seems to be the problem, your Majesty?"

"Doctor, do you seem to have a pregnancy test in that kit of yours?" Bast asked as Doctor Whelit and Karen's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Why yes I do, but if your Majesties have any concerns of pregnancy, we should bring the Queen to the Hospital wing for an ultrasound." Doctor Whelit said reaching into the medical kit and handed Bast the box.

"No, we can do that once its confirmed by the test." Dora replied as she rose out of bed, and swung her legs to the side and stood, Bast supporting her as she stood.

"If you both could give us a little privacy please," Bast had asked as he helped Dora walk to the bathroom.

"Of course, your Majesties." Doctor Whelit had said stepping out of their bedroom with Karen.

As Bast helped Dora walk to the bathroom, Dora had stopped at the door.

"Bast, you can wait out here. I can do this myself."

"Are you sure? You can barely stand." Bast protested still holding her up.

"Bast, all I have to do is sit and pee on the stick. Not perform a somersault." Dora replied with a smirk as Bast let her go alone to the bathroom, closing the bathroom door herself.

The time it took to wait for her on the other side of the door was agonizing for Bast. His own thoughts eating him up.

If Dora was really pregnant, he was going to be a father, and the thought of being a father scared Bast, but it also made him really happy inside, that meant that they really were going to be a family. He could already imagine holding a tiny bundle of blankets in his arms, boy or girl- Bast knew his world would infinitely be made better by a child. But there were also little feelings of hesitation on his side, wondering of what kind of father would he be like. Bast was so caught up in his thoughts that he had missed Dora calling his name before opening the door.

"Well?"

Dora held up the test with a little pink plus sign marked on it. _Did that mean…?_ _She really was pregnant._ Bast felt different emotions go by him. Joy for the life he helped create, affection for the woman who stood in front of him, fear for the new title that was going to be added under his belt. All this went through Bast's mind in a matter of milliseconds. Bast shook his head in disbelief beforehe started crying tears of joy as he rushed towards Dora and pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you. I love you so much, _mon Soleil_." Bast said as he pulled her into a hug, nearly lifting her off the ground.

They were going to be a family.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so keeping this update short because it really was meant to be just short and happy and nice~ Anywhos, thank you so much for still reading and I hope to see you again in the next update within the next two days! Okay byeeeeeee

P.S. I kinda want to note that the title of this chapter actually is the title of a Star Wars fanfic I came across on archive of our own- and I really thought that there was no better title than that- because it was soooo pretty. Anyway credits to Silvershine's fanfic for inspiring the title of this chapter~


	9. 9- Together

_**Chapter 9- Together**_

* * *

Life became more exciting after Bast and Dora had confirmed the pregnancy. According to Doctor Whelit, she was around 11 weeks pregnant and the baby's health was looking promising. However, he had advised them to announce the pregnancy to the entire world only after the second trimester in fear of a miscarriage.

Bast and Dora agreed that they'd only tell their families and close friends about it. Bast had contacted Sistine first, his sister literally screaming his ear off on the phone when he called. She later swore herself to secrecy as she laughed and joked about how she was going to shower the kid with gifts. Alex, Matt, and Johnny, were surprised with the news too, the twins jumping up and down and saying that they wanted another boy in the family.

Doctor Whelit had also advised for Dora to work less strenuously as it was the work and stress that had caused the discomfort that had alarmed Bast in the first place. Leading to Bast taking more of the responsibilities of the crown. He was happy to do so, especially if it was for the sake of Dora and the baby's health. He had to take most of the stressing war councils alone, though Dora protested that she had to work with him too- she was pregnant, not dead, according to her.

Always the stubborn one, she obviously pushed to continue to work despite the morning sickness and dizziness especially on working to find the rebels, however Bast had insisted that she had to rest. By some miraculous celestial alignment, Dora had agreed with Bast and rested when she needed it. Life for Bast rather was not as calm. However to him, the extra long meetings and the crazy advisers were a burden he was willing to shoulder for his growing family.

One particular night after a few weeks after finding out about the pregnancy, Bast had gotten most of the meetings in his schedule out for the day and had decided to just relax and unwind with Dora in their room. They weren't really doing much, Dora was reading a book while Bast had taken out his knitting needles as a stress reliever.

"Hey, remember when I told you I'd teach you how to knit?" Bast asked as he continued knitting a base for something he had yet to figure out what it was. Dora's gaze turned from her book to Bast's face then to the knitting needles and yarn in his hands.

"You said that on our first date." Dora laughed, sitting up straighter, her back supported by the headboard. "Are you asking me if I still would want to know how to knit?"

"I still mean it. I have another pair of needles in my room. They kinda gave me a whole basket of knitting and sewing stuff when I had asked for it during the Selection."

"Sure, but I doubt I'd be as good as you are right now." Dora replied pointing to the base Bast was currently knitting.

"This? Oh it's really a basic piece. Kinda for beginners. So how about it? I'll teach you how to knit?" Bast grinned, excited to teach Dora one of his favorite hobbies. He then extended his arms toward Dora, offering the base and the needles to her, Dora taking the needles with caution.

"Are you sure about this? I might ruin the work you've done." Dora asked, eyeing the base and yarn with confusion.

"Yeah, so you're going to need to pull the string up and put it through that last loop I placed it in." Bast instructed as he watched Dora try to maneuver the needles- and failing at it. Bast shook his head with a smile as he moved closer to Dora, taking her hands in his and guided the movement of the needles and yarn. Bast laughed at the scene he and Dora were in, how two of the most powerful people in Illea were having a knitting lesson.

"How did you learn all of this again? I remember that you said that you grew up in a female dominated household- but that didn't really explain much of why you knew how to do this too." Dora asked, Bast still guiding the movement of her hands.

"Oh, so I have three sisters, right? My mom has always been into fashion design and clothing, so she wanted at least one of her daughters to be in it too. She instructed all of our nannies to teach them. Sistine hated knitting and sewing with a vengeance- she later asked for a camera instead. Sienna was scared of needles so she couldn't bare holding the knitting needles. Simone was the only one of us who got into fashion. As for me, I always hung out with Sistine, even when the nannies were teaching her how to knit. They might have not made an impression on Sistine, but they did on me." Bast explained, recalling his younger years, always clinging to his younger sister.

"From there, I learned how to knit, cook, and sew. However, knitting was always a hobby of mine- even in college. Made me keep my sanity when the pressure was too high." he continued until he realized he was rambling all the while guiding Dora's hands.

"I was rambling, wasn't I?" Bast asked, a pink tinge on his cheeks, as he moved his hands away from Dora's to see if she got the hang of it.

"Don't worry, you looked cute when you were." Dora laughed, her hands still going at it.

"Hey, you're a natural!" Bast exclaimed as Dora's hands maneuvered the needles, until she had set the needles and yarn aside and leaned towards Bast.

"It's because I have a really good teacher." Dora laughed as she pressed a quick kiss on Bast's lips.

"You're too kind, _mon coeur._ " Bast grinned as his eyes moved towards the window, noting that it was the perfect weather for swimming at night, especially in Angeles since the nights were warm in the summer.

"Dora, how about we go for a little midnight swimming? Have a little more fun before the baby comes?" Bast suggested as he swung his legs to the side of the bed.

"I don't see why not." Dora said as she got off the bed and walked towards her closet- and brought out a black one-piece swimsuit and placed it on the bed.

"Start changing, I'll meet you in the hallway." she commanded as Bast nodded and walked over to his separate suite to change.

Bast chose a pair of green swimming trunks, stripping off his pajamas and slipping into the suit and wrapping a robe over himself. After he grabbed a towel from the bathroom, he slipped on a pair of leather slippers and made it to the hallway.

Dora was already waiting for him, a wearing a thin wrap dress with a towel over her shoulder, as she nodded and walked with Bast to the swimming pool.

When they got there, the exit to the pool was usually guarded by two officers, but there was only one standing guard. As they got to the door, the officer looked surprise to see the Dora and him. He immediately opened the door for the couple as they walked towards the pool. When they got there, Bast immediately dropped his towel on a lounge chair, took his robe off, kicked his slippers off, and cannonballed into the pool- one of his favorite moves. As he enjoyed the slight bite of how cold the water was, he waited for Dora to come along- watching her slip off her wrap dress.

Bast's eyebrows shot up as he took in the sight of what Dora was wearing- now realizing the plunging cut of the black swimsuit. He immediately whistled at the sight, Dora's curves being complimented by the black number. Being eleven weeks pregnant, Dora's baby bump began to show through the suit.

Bast immediately swam to where the stairs were as Dora made her way down the stairs- Bast remembering her fear of swimming, though Bast had been insisting on helping her get over it for the past year. Still, Dora never really liked jumping into the pool.

When Dora was already fully in the water and beside Bast, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her.

" _Tu es belle,_ " Bast smiled against her lips before diving into the water and swimming to the deeper part of the pool, Dora immediately following him until he stopped where the water level was at 5 feet. Bast knew that was farthest Dora would go in the pool- even if only half of Bast's torso was submerged in the water. Bast then stood still as he laid back on the water and let his legs float up, Dora also following suit.

They both enjoyed the feel of the water, just floating around and watching the stars- until Bast realized that Dora had floated towards the part of the pool where it was 6 feet deep. Bast didn't want to alarm Dora so he slowly swam to her and tapped her shoulder, as she let her feet sink back into the water. A flash of fear in her eyes when her feet didn't hit the pool's bottom. Bast immediately grabbed Dora and held her up in the water, her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss.

They moved to the deeper part of the pool, Dora's legs wrapping around Bast's waist. Bast really liked kissing Dora whenever they swam together, their heights more matched up in the water, since it was easier for Bast to carry Dora in the water. Bast continued to kiss her, biting her bottom lip, and slipping his tongue in when she gasped. Hips grinding against each other until they broke for air. Bast having the urge to take the escapade back to their bedroom.

" _J'ai envie de toi,_ "Dora whispered in his ear, the phrase further heightening Bast's arousal, an audible groan coming from him. Bast wasn't sure whether or not he was more turned on by the fact that Dora had spoken French, despite not being that fluent. He continued kissing her until a loud sound had pierced both of their ears.

They broke off the kiss when the sirens began to blare, both of their eyes growing wide in shock.

 _It was another rebel attack._

There hadn't been one for a long time, not since the night Dora lost her parents. Bast frantically swam himself and Dora to the side of the pool, lifting her to sit on the edge as he pulled himself out of the water- helping Dora sit up as they ran for their things.

"We have to get out of here!" Bast yelled as he immediately grabbed his towel and wrapped it over Dora, making sure she'd dry off as he placed her wrap dress over her shoulders. He had to get her to the safe rooms first. Bast then wrapped himself with his robe to avoid anyone else noticing the embarrassing bulge in his swimming trunks. They both left their slippers in the grass.

They immediately ran for the door as they heard distant gunfire as the guard at the door immediately opened it before ushering them inside. "We need to get you to the safe rooms, you Majesties." he said before pointing towards the dining hall where the nearest secret passage to the safe rooms were. Five other guards rushed towards them, guns out and surrounding the two of them. "Get your Queen to the safe rooms first!" Bast yelled.

They immediately broke to a sprint as Bast held onto Dora's hand, the dining hall doors bursting open as the group of guards lead them down the passage- four staying behind to guard the secret passage.

As they continued running down, he saw Dora's hand holding her stomach- Bast's fear becoming greater now that he has more to lose- the baby. He had to protect Dora and the baby. There was more than one entrance to the secret passage, Bast knew that but he was surprised to see it open with a rebel coming through his gun aimed towards Dora. Bast immediately shielded her as he heard a gunshot ring out. God, he hated those sounds.

When Bast looked back at the rebel, he was lying on the ground. One of the guards' guns still held out. They did not take another second for the rebel, continued running down the passage way to the safe room. Once outside the safe room, Bast held onto Dora as one of the guards tried putting in the code to the keypad in the safe room.

He heard a click of a gun as Bast saw the other guard raising his gun from the corner of his eyes.

It was aimed towards Dora. Bast only had half a second to make a decision- but he already knew in his heart what he'd have to do. _For her and the baby._

"We told you that we'd come back for the princess," he heard the rebel guard say, Bast immediately reacted by moving in between Dora and the rebel guard.

Two shots.

Bast heard two shots ring out as he felt a sharp pain hit him- stumbling back to the wall, his free hand clutching his shoulder. He heard Dora scream his name and more shots fired as he watched the rebel guard crumple to the ground, eyes darting to where the shots came from. His eyes then see Dora drop the gun in her hands. After that, all Bast felt was numbness. Numbness, as he felt the guard support him as he helped lay him down on a cot in the safe room.

Bast raised his hand up to his face to see it bloodied from the wounds. That's when he felt the pain hit him. He writhes in pain as he sees the other guard grab the towel over Dora and bunches it into a ball- pressing it where he feels where the bullet entered.

Dora holds onto his hand as he sees his life flash before his eyes again, just like the night he and Dora were engaged. He sees his college graduation, and the night he heard his name called out for the Selection. He remembers Dora's eyes on the first night of the Selection- how much she looked like she didn't want to do anything with him. Her eyes then flash with amusement as her image is replaced with another memory- their wedding day- oh how bright she smiled as they danced their first dance. How beautiful she looked in the darkness of their room, how her body always seemed to fit his.

This time, there is so much more weight to the memories. He feels his heart get heavy with them. Is this how he's going to die?

 _No,_ he knows he's not going to die today. His wife has lost enough people in this lifetime to the rebels. Bast will not be one of them. He's going to cling to life- and death will have to drag him, kicking and screaming, to the underworld.

He begins to lose consciousness as he feels Dora's hands intertwines with his bloody one.

"Bast, don't you die on me, okay?" she cries out.

"Okay but, _mon coeur,_ I think I've already died, since there is an angel right in front of me." Bast laughs as another wave of pain hits him, and this time he slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bast wakes up in the hospital wing in the palace, his arm in a sling and his valet sitting beside him in the private room. He feels needles poked into his skin and the specific beeping that matches his heart beat.

"Thank God you've woken up, your Majesty." Nicholas says as Bast tries to sit up from the bed, his free arm touching the sling. "They had to operate on your shoulder to get the bullet out. You're lucky that Doctor Whelit had ran down to the safe room too- he helped with all the blood you lost."

Bast's eyes look around the room for Dora finding not a trace of her presence in the room.

"Where's Dora? Is she and the baby okay?" Bast asked as Nicholas' eyes look away. Panic begins to go through Bast's body. All he can think about now is Dora and the kid- Bast completely forgetting the needed secrecy of the pregnancy and the fact that Nicholas did not know about it.

"Nicholas," Bast's tone hardens, "where is my pregnant wife?" he repeats as he sees fear wash over Nicholas' features.

"The baby was lost." Nicholas somberly declares. "Miscarried- Doctor Whelit theorized that it was because of the stress of the attack and the fact that you were close to death, your highness."

Bast feels an overwhelming feeling of guilt wash over him.

Dora did not lose her husband to the rebels, but she did lose the baby.

 _How cruel life can be._ Bast thought as he felt tears form in his eyes- he immediately wiped them off with his free hand, as he swung his legs the side of the bed- ignoring how weak his legs felt or how much the pain in his shoulder continued throbbing. She needed him more than ever.

"Your majesty!" Nicholas exclaimed as he grabbed a wheelchair from the side of the room and wheeled it in front of Bast. "If you're going to see your wife, better let me wheel you to her room. You can barely stand!"

Bast eyes shot a glare at Nicholas, as he nodded his head and let Nicholas help him onto the chair.

Dora's hospital room was right beside his own, and when Bast entered, he saw the sight of Dora curled up into a ball on her bed.

"She has refused to talk to anyone for the past day." Nicholas explained as he stopped and positioned Bast's wheelchair right in front of Dora. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

Bast noticed the difference in her now, how the glow she used to have is long gone. She looks at nowhere in particular with sadness in her eyes, unspoken words that made Bast's heart even heavier.

"I love you." Bast whispered the second Nicholas shut the door behind him. "Remember that."

"I don't pretend to know the pain you feel right now, but I want you to know that I will be here by your side. I will be here with you for as long as you want." he continues as he sees her eyes move to focus on his face, tears begin to streak her face.

"I'm sorry." Bast says as he feels the tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry." he repeats as he moves his chair closer to her bed. "We'll get through this together, I promise you." he says as he extends his free hand to cup Dora's face, still wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

"Please say something." Bast pleads as his voice breaks, waiting for her to respond to him.

He waits there for God knows how long, seconds turn to minutes until her lips break into a sad smile through her tears.

She takes his hand.

"Together."

And that was all they needed.

 _Each other._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I'll admit that there were tears shed in writing this chapter cause it went from 0 to a 100 real quick. Anywhos, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope to see you in the next update! *dabs* Okay byeeeeeeee


	10. 10- Gemini

_**Chapter 10 - Gemini**_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, people of Illea, Good Evening!" Felix August's voice boomed throughout the Report studio.

Bast and Dora sat together on matching thrones, as Felix opened the Report, as he always did.

"Welcome to this week's Report! Tonight, we'll have a few announcements from the King and Queen on several of the new updates on their new laws and programs. But first let's hear a few of the budget updates from one of the Queen's Council: Sir Bellial Coach!" Felix spoke as Bast leaned to whisper something in Dora's ear.

"Are you sure you want to announce it so soon?" he asked, worry in his voice though his faced remained calm for the cameras that might be pointing at them.

"I'm sure. Doctor Whelit had already given us the thumbs up that we could share it to the rest of the country." Dora reassured as Sir Bellial ended his short speech and as Felix took the mic back.

"Now, let's welcome, his Majesty, King Consort Sebastien- or as we all have come to call him: King Bast!" Felix introduced as Bast stood from his seat, buttoning his suit jacket, and stood on a podium.

"Good evening Illea! Tonight, I'm just here to announce a few updates with the Illean Sign Language Program. Sir Bellial had announced the new budgets allotted for it, but I'd like to further expound on where the money is going. " Bast started off his speech as he checked a monitor to see a professional interpreter translating what he was saying in a small box on the lower part of the screen.

"Thanks to Queen Catherine's program for establishing the public school system in the lower castes, education has been more accessible- and more traceable. I'm proud to say that within the 35 Illean provinces, the monarchy has newly employed approximately over 5,000 teachers who will specialize in teaching Illean Sign Language classes in High Schools." Bast announced with a huge smile on his face, to the applause of the audience.

"The country continues to aim towards the holistic communication between Illean to Illean, so with your help and with the open minds of today's youth, I hope we can continue to support and push through with this program." He said as he simultaneously signed his last sentence as Felix walked towards the podium where Bast stood.

"So your Majesty, I have a question for you and the Queen." he spoke with an amused lilt in his voice.

"Sure, go ahead, Felix." Bast said with a grin at the camera.

"Have you taught her Majesty how to sign anything?" Felix's eyes moving to Dora's direction.

Dora's expression was priceless as she gave a coy smile to the camera as she said, "Just the basics." as she simultaneously signed it.

"Well, Felix, I have taught her a few basic signs like for introducing herself and such." Bast answered.

"Well, let's hope to see her Majesty be able to fluently speak in sign soon!" Felix replied as he continued to read the rest of the outline of the Report. "And now for Her Majesty's announcement, everyone please welcome Queen Isodora!"

Dora stood from her seat as she walked towards the center of the studio, her dark red dress catching the studio's light just right, her matching crown pulling the whole look together. When Dora made it to the center of the Report studio, Bast had walked to stay on her left as Felix interviewed her from her right.

"So Queen Isodora, what is this special announcement you've prepared for us? Some kind of new alliance Northern Ireland?" Felix asked, his eyebrows raising up.

"No Felix, but it is something that has to do with our country's future." Dora replied before taking Bast's hand in hers. "As you all know, a year ago, my husband: King Bast, had been nearly killed in a rebel attack in the palace a year ago. However, around a year ago, as well, my husband and I were expecting our first child, as well."

The crowd had gasped at the reveal of the private information, they had never publicly affirmed the rumors of the miscarriage until now. "Unfortunately, I had miscarried the child not long after the attack." Another collective gasp from the crowd. After they had lost the first baby, Bast and Dora were more determined to have another child- and had been trying for the past year.

"Now, me and my husband are extremely proud to announce that I currently am pregnant again." Dora had beamed as Bast held onto her hand. Felix reacted in a way only Felix August would- he jumped up and down giddily, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Hear that Illea? We're expecting a royal baby!" Felix commented as he shook Bast and Dora's hands. "Congratulations to our favorite royal couple! It's truly a day our country should celebrate!" He added before the anthem played over him and as the camera's turned off.

"You two are too cute! I'm glad to hear you guys are expecting a child!" Felix grinned as he still shook their hands, before Bast and Dora made their way to the dining hall for dinner. In celebration of the announcement, they were having Dora's favorite dessert that night: macaroons. Bast expected Dora to eat most of the macaroons and boy was he right when he watched his wife eat most of strawberry macaroons.

After dinner they decided to call it a night as they changed into their favorite pajamas together- though Bast's was only a pair of pajama pants since he usually slept with his shirt off. When they were changing together, Bast noted that for being 14 weeks pregnant, Dora's baby bump looked bigger than the examples Doctor Whelit had showed them. Maybe she was more than 14 weeks pregnant? Bast pondered that as they brushed their teeth together. Bast preferred keeping a couple of his toiletries in Dora's bathroom since he usually slept in her room, more than his own.

"So thought up of any names for the baby?" Dora asked though the words were muffled by the tooth brush in her mouth.

"Marius for a boy and Marion for a girl." Bast answered before he spit the foam out.

"They're so … French." Dora replied as she continued to brush her teeth, the spitting the foam out as well.

"What could I say? I'm a sucker for French culture." Bast chuckled as he rinsed his mouth.

Dora rinsed her mouth as well. "How about something that has cuter nicknames? I can't imagine cute nicknames for Marius or Marion."

"Well, my grandfather was named Benoit- you could have it shortened as 'Ben'." Bast suggested as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Benoit?" Dora echoed in question, "Like 'B-E-N-O-I-T'?"

"Yeah, it's French with a cute nickname." Bast defended.

"Actually, I like the sound of 'Prince Benoit de Lafayette-Schreave'." Dora smiled as Bast started walking out the bathroom.

"You go ahead to bed, I kinda need to pee- it's a pregnancy thing." She said before Bast nodded before jumping into his side of the bed and placing his hand behind his head- thinking of more names.

There was "Antoinette" but French history kinda reminded him that a future Queen shouldn't exactly be named after a disastrous one- or rather a headless one. His mind continued to remember some of the nicest names he's ever heard _,_ Bast then decided to read the book of baby names on Dora's bedside table. "Isabelle" was a pretty name, and quite a common name for Queens in Europe before, but Bast felt that it was almost too common of a name. Perhaps a name that means the same thing with a different term- like "Isabeau". Bast also thought of maybe the name "Louis" if they had a boy, maybe for a second name for "Benoit".

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Dora calling his name.

"Yes?" Bast yelled back as he set the book down and walked towards the bathroom.

"Bast, I don't know why but I'm bleeding more than usual." Dora stood as Bast walked into the bathroom, Bast's eyes widening at the statement. Bast got into his panic mode again as he felt fear wash over him.

"WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Bast panicked as he scooped Dora up into his arms and began running to the hospital wing. Bast wasn't there when the first miscarriage had happened, so as he carried Dora and ran for the hospital wing, as fast as he could, he was scared that it was happening again.

"Bast it's okay! I just thought it was weird." Dora said as she made Bast stop in his tracks in the middle of the hallway. Bast immediately placed her down.

"Are you sure?" Bast said warily as Dora placed a hand on her stomach. He just wanted to make sure that Dora and the baby were healthy.

"Doctor Whelit did say that bleeding is normal- but I just think the amount of blood was kinda weird." Dora replied.

"Still, let's go to the hospital, just to make sure you and the baby are okay." Bast insisted as he pulled Dora arm to the hospital wing's direction.

"First, I think you need to put on a shirt." Dora laughed as she pointed at his bare chest.

"Right, shirt then hospital."

* * *

"Well your Majesty, from your symptoms especially with the bleeding you told me about, I think I might have figured out what's happening." A sleepy sounding Doctor Whelit said as he held a clip board. "But just to make sure, I'd like to confirm it with an ultrasound."

"Sure." Dora replied as Doctor Whelit lead them to the ultrasound room of the hospital wing. Bast's mind began thinking of what exactly was happening, but judging from Doctor Whelit's aura- there was nothing to be scared about.

As Doctor Whelit squeezed a gel on Dora's stomach, Bast watched as Doctor Whelit then took the ultrasound probe and pressed it against Dora's stomach, the image taking a while to display on the screen.

"Well, your Majesties, I believe I was right." Doctor Whelit said as he chuckled.

"Right about what?" Bast and Dora accidentally said in unison as Doctor Whelit moved the wand a little to the side.

"It's a bit too early to really confirm the genders," wait, _genders? "_ But I believe there's a good chance it's going to be a boy and girl." Doctor Whelit added as he clicked a button on the ultrasound machine. Suddenly, there was a heart beat playing from a stereo from the ultrasound device. It was such an odd heartbeat- until Bast realized that it wasn't just one heart beat- it was two.

Suddenly, it all sunk in for Bast as he heard two hearts beating from the monitor.

"Congratulations, your Majesty. You're pregnant with twins."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hello hello hello and welcome to Chapter 10! Unfortunately, it's quite short but this basically was one of those exposition chapters. Anyways, I decided to post it now since I just wanted to celebrate that the sequel to The Choice, _**The Fight**_ by Abizeau , is now up and running! So go ahead and read it nooooooowww! (and feel free to submit a character or two~!)

I can't believe we're already in Chapter 10! Thank you so much for the support! I'm not sure when they last two updates are going to be, but I'll try my best to finish this story either by the end of November or the beginning of December! Thank you so much for reading! *dabs* Okay byeeeeeee

P.S. I named this chapter Gemini because I named Chapter 8 : "The Moon, The Sun, and The Star Inbetween" which was a reference to the characters. Bast is the Moon as he promised in his wedding vows in Chapter 6, Dora is the Sun as Bast always calls her "Mon Soleil" which means "My Sun", and The Star is their child. Now Gemini is the twin constellation so yeah- that's the meaning behind the chapter title. Okie byeeeeee


	11. 11- C is for

_**Chapter 11 - C is for ...**_

* * *

"Your seatbelt, Your Majesty." A flight attendant announced as Bast sat down in his seat. "We'll be arriving in Angeles in five minutes." Bast merely nodded as he looked out of the plane's window to watch Angeles' skyline glow right below him.

It was such a bad time of the year to leave the country for a three-day visit to the Brazilian Empire. His heart was heavy when he had to go alone to Brazil without Dora, having been too pregnant to accompany him. Then again, she barely could move thanks to the fact that she was carrying twins. As much as she wanted to go, they couldn't risk losing the twins. Though it was only three days of being apart, it was really the first time Bast had traveled out of Illea without Dora for royal matters. They both had always went together and it seemed so odd to travel Brazil without her.

The plane descended gently to the Angeles Airport and the jet's door opened with security personnel coming right in to escort Bast to the limousine. Before Bast forgot, he grabbed the small blue paper bag on the seat behind him, remembering the souvenir he brought for Dora.

Bast had to laugh as he saw a couple of photographers waiting near the car, photographing him climbing down the stairs. All of Illea was wondering about the babies and the photographers were screaming out questions about their names.

"King Sebastien! Are you going to name your child after another monarch?"

"Any hints on the names of our future prince and princess?"

The photographers continued to yell out different kinds of questions at Bast as he gave them a crooked smile and a wave. It was amusing that the public was so engrossed in Dora's pregnancy, but then again… they were obsessed with the monarchy for a long time.

"King Sebastien! 80% of the public voted that they love the name Louis or Louise for either of the children! Are you considering those names?"

Bast decided to answer that one question.

"Dora and I have been considering many names for our children. I can assure you that they'll please Illea, very much." he replied with a knowing smile before the security guards pushed the photographers away, giving Bast enough space to crouch and get into the limousine.

As he drove away from the airport and back to the palace, Bast had to check on his souvenir for Dora within the blue paper bag- checking if it was alright. Luckily, the present seemed fine and wasn't lost during the trip. Bast was excited to be back home with Dora, since he hasn't slept very well without her presence beside him. How odd it was to sleep in the same bed with someone for a year and just know that you could reach your hand out and know they were there, and then suddenly just not have them there.

When Bast heard the crunch of gravel, he knew that he had finally made it back home to the palace. No more sleepless nights for him. When the chauffeur opened the car's door, Bast immediately stepped out and thanked him, before making his way to his and Dora's room on the third floor. If Bast was right, Dora would be resting on the bed, reading a book with her hand over her stomach.

As Bast opened the doors of their room, he was greeted with the sight of Dora lying on the bed, intensely reading a book propped up on her pregnant stomach. Once her eyes darted away from the book, her face lit up as she tried sitting up. "Welcome back, Monsieur French Baguette."

" _Mon coeur_! Don't tax yourself too much." Bast reminded as he walked immediately to the edge of the bed closest to Dora, helping her sit up and placing a couple of pillows behind her back. He immediately pressed a kiss on her lips, a kiss that really made Dora know that he missed her.

"I missed you so much, _mon Soleil_." Bast said as he broke away and rested his forehead against Dora's.

"Bast, you were gone for three days. Don't worry!" Dora reassured as she cupped Bast's cheek.

"And how is Louise and Benoit?" Bast asked as his hand moved to caress Dora's stomach. They had agreed on the children's names a month ago, having made up their minds about it. Bast and Dora adored the name Louise, almost like a nod to King Louis XIV who had built one of their most favorite places in the world: Versailles. Benoit on the other hand was a more personal note since that was the name of Bast's grandfather.

"You won't believe how much they've been kicking these past few days. I guess they can't wait to get out." Dora chuckled until she immediately stopped. "One of them's kicking again." Dora's hand guided Bast to a specific part of her stomach where he felt the particular movement.

"This one always kicks this way when you're around. It's like he or she knows you're here." Dora remarked as the kicking stopped.

"I guess this one's trying to be their dad's favorite, already." Bast smirked before pressing a kiss on her stomach.

"How was Brazil, Bast?" Dora asked as Bast kicked off his shoes and rolled onto the bed beside Dora.

"Well, Emperor Matheus was very nice, he showed me a few of Brazil's major landmarks too." Bast answered, as he took out his phone to show Dora. "I asked someone to take a picture of me with this statue." Bast added as he swiped his phone screen and showed the picture of himself, in a pair of sunglasses and a suit with a huge white statue of Christ the Redeemer behind him.

"Did Emperor Matheus and his family enjoyed the small gift you brought with you?"

"Well, Matheus and Fernanda were very fond of the football jerseys we gave them but I think they enjoyed the cronuts more."

"Also, Emperor Matheus was very nice to send us something for the twins. It's in my suitcase though." he continued before remembering about the blue paper bag on the side.

"Another thing, _ma Reine._ Don't think I've forgotten you during the trip." He said as he reached out to grab the bag from the side of the bed.

"I wouldn't think of it." Dora replied as Bast handed her the blue paper bag for her to open. As she unwrapped the gift and took the baby blue box out, Dora found a small charm inside with the Brazilian Empire's flag on it.

"Aweee, Bast, you shouldn't have." she said as she reached for the bracelet on her wrist, the many charms hanging on it clinking as she moved.

"But _mon coeur_ , that's the point of the bracelet, for the places we go to." Bast laughed as he helped attach the charm on her bracelet, putting it right beside the charm that had their initials "I" and "S" .

"Thank you, Bast." Dora said as she pressed her lips to Bast, an effervescent smile on her face. Bast playfully bit her bottom lip, slipping his tongue in to tease Dora. He pinned her down to the bed, though he arched himself to make sure that the bump was safe. Though he knew that she hated getting teased especially when she was this pregnant. Still, Bast kissed her playfully and moved his lips to kissing particularly sensitive parts on her neck. Bast found that as pregnant as she was, Dora was still extremely beautiful to him. As fun as it was to have a baby was, Bast missed the process of making one.

"Bast, if you're going to start me up again, I swear to God that I will-" Dora reprimanded until she stopped midsentence.

"Dora?" Bast asked as he lifted his mouth off of Dora's neck to see Dora's eyes wide as they could be.

"I think my water just broke." His eyes looked down to check how there was a wet patch in between her legs.

"But I thought you weren't due until another month?!" Bast exclaimed as he moved off of Dora to stand at the side of the bed.

"Twins are different Bast! They usually come early! Matt and Johnny were born in the middle of the third trimester too." Dora said as she slowly sat up from the bed.

"Okay, so let's get you to the hospital wing right now." Bast replied as he scooped Dora off the bed and began walking to the hospital wing. His heart was beating so fast and he wished that he could run - but running would be dangerous while he carried Dora. So instead, he brisk walked to the hospital wing, seeing Karen down the hall and yelling at her to call Doctor Whelit and to tell him to prepare.

Once he made it to the hospital wing, there were nurses with a wheelchair waiting for Dora. He gently set her down on it before holding her hand as they rushed her to one of the private rooms in the hospital wing. Unlike most hospitals, the staff allowed Bast in as they prepared for the delivery. They immediately help set Dora on a bed.

"Bast, no matter what happens, you have to promise me that you'll take care of them." Dora said as squeezed his hand.

"What are you saying, Mon Soleil? " Bast asked his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Of course I'll take care of them."

"Just in case, I don't make it." Bast felt his heart drop down to his stomach. The fact that Dora's life was on the line with the pregnancy occurred to Bast- but God, it did not scare him as much until he saw her lying back on the hospital bed.

"Dora, you don't have to worry. Your mother delivered 4 healthy children. I don't think it would be a problem for you." Bast assured Dora, caressing her hand with his thumb. It was more of an assurance for him than Dora.

"I just want you to know that I love you, and that the past three years of my life with you has been the best." Dora said pulling Bast in for a kiss.

"Don't get me worried about you, _mon coeur_. You're going to deliver two perfectly healthy twins." Bast reassured again as Doctor Whelit came in.

"Well, your Majesties. Today's the day we're going to bring in the next King or Queen of Illea."

* * *

Bast stayed with Dora for the entire delivery, never leaving her side for a second. Oh how tiresome it must have been for Dora, the whole 12 hour ordeal. Bast was there as he saw the knife and watched in disbelief, still holding Dora's hand. In the end, they had to do a C-section due to some complications with both the babies. All the pain and tears were worth it when they heard the cries.

With both babies delivered alive and well, Bast cried when he looked at the pair being cleaned up by the nurses. _They were so small_. He felt so emotional as he saw the children wrapped in Dora's arms. _Louise and Benoit_. Bast practically wept when he got closer to the bed, pressing a kiss to Dora's lips.

"You are just…. _incroyable_ , _mon coeur._ " Bast spoke, seeing the tears in Dora's own eyes. He looked at the twins, both obviously fraternal. When the nurses asked if he wanted to carry the twins, he almost had refused out of fear. Bast wasn't exactly sure how well fatherhood was going to suit him, but Dora's hopeful look in her eyes urged Bast to take the leap. The nurses insisted that he wear a surgical mask, gown, and gloves before the operation started so all they had to do was drape a blanket over his arms and put his face mask on. He had to hold one baby at a time, so the nurses helped carry the baby in blue into Bast's arms.

" _Bonjour Benoit._ " Bast said, reverting to his first language in such an emotional moment. Ben was so small, no taller than the length of Bast's arm, but the child looked so perfect in Bast's eyes. He felt that Ben was going to be a good kid. Bast felt the tears stream down his face when he looked at his son's face, kissing the baby boy's temple through the mask.

When they took Ben away from him, they replaced him with the bundle in pink- _Louise_. His little princess, Louise. It may have been the protective instincts he's always had for his little sisters kick in, but Bast felt a wave of protectiveness come over him as he held onto Louise. " _Ma Princesse, Louise._ "

Bast never thought he could be so happy until he held his two children, but when he helped carry Louise back into Dora's arms, he just had to kiss Dora again, pulling down his face mask. His pride for his wife so high for all that she's done in the day.

"I can't tell you how much I am in love with you right now, mon Soleil." Bast said as he cupped Dora's face as he continued pressing light kisses around her face.

"I love you too, Bast." Dora smiled, though her eyes could tell that she was so tired from the past twelve hours. Adding to that, Louise had began crying with Benoit following not long after.

"Doctor, me and Dora would like to have a word with you, alone." Bast declared, as much as he didn't want to part with his kids, what happened during the delivery was going to change Illea's future. The staff immediately understood the King Consort's words. The nurses immediately helped with taking the twins into separate cradles and bringing them into a separate room and leaving Bast and Dora alone with Doctor Whelit.

"Doctor Whelit, you understand that what happened in the past twelve hours is subjected to the vow of confidentiality that you and your staff is under, right?" Bast asked, adding a tone of authority as he rose up to his full height. Bast only used the intimidation of his six foot frame for matters that were too important to him.

"Yes, your Majesty." Doctor Whelit replied.

"That means that if ever there is a leak of information about the complications of the Prince Benoit and Princess Louise's birth found on the front pages of Illean magazines and periodicals, my wife and I know who will be facing the consequences."

"Yes, your Majesty." Doctor Whelit repeated, this time a look of fear in his eyes.

"Then thank you, Doctor Whelit for your service tonight. You may go and rest and enjoy your additional Christmas Bonus for all the help you've provided for me and my wife. Enjoy the holidays with your family." Bast extended his arm out to Doctor Whelit, shaking it before pulling him into a hug.

"You've done so much for us, I just really want to thank you. Thank you for saving all three of them." Bast added as he hugged Doctor Whelit before the Doctor left Dora and Bast alone in the room.

"You know, Monsieur French Baguette, you can be really intense sometimes." Dora said as Bast kicked off his shoes and rolled into the small bed Dora was on.

"Only to protect you and our children." Bast smiled as Dora turned to face him, though she winced at how sore she still must have been after giving birth. "Come on, mon coeur. Let's get you some rest. You've been through a lot." Bast said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, an action he hasn't been able to do in past couple of months thanks to how big her pregnant belly was.

With that, they both fell asleep on that small bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm actually going to keep this A/N super short so uhhhh, thank you so much for reading and we only have one chapter left! Don't forget to read **The Fight** by Abizeau! It features Louise and Benoit all grown up and Bast and Dora after 20+ years of marriage! (Spoiler: Bast and Dora are still as sweet in The Fight!)

*dabs* Okie byeeeeeee!

P.S. The title is actually a joke between me and Abizeau XD Anyways, "C is for ..." actually a couple of different words that connect with what happened in this time of Bast and Dora's lives. Also, the official birthdate of the twins is December 29! (I kinda wanted to post this on December 29, but I've been gone too long and didn't want to update so late... Lol!)


	12. 12- The Beginning is now The End

_**Chapter 12 - The Beginning is now The End**_

* * *

The past three years were as good as they possibly could be in Bast's life. Fatherhood seemed to be a natural thing in his life as motherhood seemed to befit Dora. Having Louise and Benoit in their lives took some time to adjust, because one simply can't be prepared enough for a child - let alone two at the same time. There was also so much for them to learn in those earlier days.

In the earlier months, Bast was nearly awoken almost every month by the cries of the twins in their room. Neither him nor Dora wanted to be too far away from the newborn twins, hence they decided to place their matching cradles right in Dora's room.

Of course, they could have opted for the staff to take care of the nightly needs of the twins, but Bast and Dora decided to be as hands on as they could be- especially since they spent most of their day fulfilling their royal duties. It was safe to say that their parenting style seemed to fit quite well to their family. They both tried to have Louise and Benoit with them as much as they could in their free time, trying to work around their schedules to catch important milestones. Bast's fear of parenthood was no longer when he and Dora had adjusted to it.

So when he and Dora had found out that she was pregnant again with their third child, they both were overjoyed with the thought of an addition to the family. Louise and Benoit, young as they were, were just as happy to hear that they were both going to be older siblings.

"I want it to be a girl!" the young princess beamed as she tugged on her father's sleeve.

"Do you know how to say it in sign language?" Bast asked, reminding Lou of her lessons in sign language. Bast didn't learn how to sign until his college years, which was odd since the norm was that children as young as two had already learned the basic of the language.

Lou responded with a shake of her head.

Bast chuckled as he demonstrated how to sign the sentence to Louise.

Antoine was born nine month later, his delivery being easier than Louise and Benoit's. Again, Bast was in the delivery room with Dora, holding onto her as she delivered Antoine. Panic had set in Bast when he heard no cry when the baby was out. It felt like his heart had dropped to his stomach, he approached the doctor holding the child, afraid of seeing it stillborn until he saw Antoine. The baby's face was contorted in a cry, his mouth open and his eyes pinched shut. No sound came from the child's mouth, but he was alive- and that was what mattered. They immediately cleaned Antoine and bundled him up, later handing him to Dora.

"Doctor?" Bast leaned his head towards the doctor standing beside him.

"You may be having a lot of questions right now, your Majesty." she replied gesturing to the child in his wife's hands. Save for the fact that Antoine had not made any sound as he was delivered, he looked like a normal healthy child- what was even funnier was that he was born with a head of hair.

"Is something wrong with our son?" Dora's eyebrows knitted as she softly stroked Antoine's hair.

"I can't exactly confirm it," the doctor slowly backed away, "we need a neonatal specialist to confirm it."

"Confirm what?" Bast voice had hardened, his fist clenching.

"Your son is mute."

Bast's eyes shifted to looking at his son, the child was smiling in his mother's arms as the news was delivered to them- not knowing how grave the situation is.

Dora's face was agape as her eyes widened at the doctor. "What?"

"We need to bring the prince to the Angeles Hospital for further tests."

"So you're going to what? Experiment on him?" Bast's teeth clenched as the doctor shook her head.

"No, we're going to find out what's wrong with him. It could be that his vocal chords didn't develop properly- and if indeed your son is mute, there's a possibility that he may also be deaf. It's important we bring him to a specia-"

"Get out." Dora said looking the doctor square in the eye. "I want a moment alone with my husband and son."

The doctor knew not to piss off the Queen, so she immediately stepped out of the room.

Bast looked at Dora, worry lines appearing on his face.

"This changes everything." Bast sat on the edge of Dora's bed, leaning over her to catch a look of his son. He had his mother's hair color and saw all the similarities in their features.

"He's still our son." Dora said, pressing a kiss on top of Antoine's head. "You know, I think he looks like you, more than he looks like me." she laughed.

"Well, us de Lafayette men are good looking, even from day one." Bast smiled, pulling one of Dora's hands up for a kiss- a period of silence following it.

"You wanna hold him?"

Bast's arms opened for Dora to help put the baby boy in his arms. Mute or not, Antoine was their son, and he is third in line to the throne- but Bast had fears for the life his son was going to face.

"You don't have to worry about him, Bast. We'll adjust, if we have to. I'll learn sign language too."

"I'm scared for him, Dora" Bast said. "They're always going to treat Antoine differently."

"Of course they're going to treat him differently, he's a prince."

"He's not just a prince, but a mute one- possibly even deaf-mute. Can you imagine how he might be ostracized by the public?"

"No one's going to scrutinize a new born, Bast." She looked at Antoine, sleeping in Bast's arms.

"He's lucky though, he'll probably get as much attention just as Matt and Johnny got. If Antoine was the first in line to the throne, I possibly can't quite imagine what the public would think." Bast pondered, staring at no where in particular.

"Deaf, Mute, or not, you are going to still love him, right?" Dora inquired as she opened her arms as Bast handed the baby back to her.

Bast never expected to actually have a child who'd have a disability, but knowing that Antoine was his and Dora's son, he could do nothing but love the child, a child that was so handsome. Antoine was a gift to their family, and Bast was thankful to have Antoine around.

* * *

 _ **5 years later**_

"Illea is ruled by the de Lafayette-Schreaves, by a Queen Regnant named Isadora de Lafayette-Schreave." an educational show on the television rambles. "She is married to her husband, King Consort Sebastien de Lafayette." a photograph of Isadora and Bast flash on the screen, a picture of their official wedding portrait together. "Together, they have three children: The Twin Heirs to the Illean throne, Princess Louise and Prince Benoit, and their youngest brother, Prince Antoine de Lafayette-Schreave. The royal family resides in the main palace in Angeles, the-"

The television shuts off as Bast and Dora stay huddled with their children by the fire, Louise reading a kid's magazine while Ben reads a copy of The Count of Monte Cristo. Beside him is Antoine, lying on his stomach as he reads a copy of 'A Brief History of Illea'.

"Mom," Louise says as she flips through her magazine, "Can you please tell us a fairy tale?" Louise pleads with puppy dog eyes at Dora.

"What do you think Bast?" Dora smiles as Bast puts down his newspaper, a ghost of a smile on his face. Bast removes his glasses, and takes a look at Dora. "What story should I tell the children? Beauty and the Beast, perhaps?"

"Anything you wish, mon coeur." Bast nearly purrs.

"Once upon a time there was a girl name Beauty,"

"No! I don't think I like that story for tonight… I want the one you and dad always told me and Ben before we went to sleep, your story," Louise protested as Ben had put his book down at the mention of his name, focusing his attention on his parents and sister. Antoine joined to sit with Ben, not wanting to miss out whatever his siblings were listening to. Louise stood up and looked around the den to find a golden book, a picture of Bast and Dora on top of it, with their names written in gold lettering. The young girl then handed it to her mother as Dora opened it and began reciting what was written in the book.

" _Once upon a time, there was a princess who knew how to put up a fight-_

 _but at that time, she didn't want a husband and the thought gave her a fright._

 _However, she needed a prince to rule by her side,_

 _and the princess could do nothing to try and change the tide._

 _Her father, the king, arranged that a few were allowed to have a chance_

 _but only a few were brought to the palace to start a royal romance._

 _Along came an ambassador who thought his pick up lines were great,_

 _and tried to win the princess after a random coffee date._

 _There were many young men who thought they could win her heart,_

 _but it was the ambassador who had cared for her since the very start._

 _When tragedy took her family and left her an orphaned queen,_

 _It was the ambassador that reminded her that she had just turned eighteen._

 _He stood by her side and did everything to protect the princess' land,_

 _She loved him for being the one that had chosen to help her take a stand._

 _The ambassador loved the princess like the moon loved the sun_

 _And that is why she chose him to be the only One._

 _The story may sound crazy and hard to actually believe,_

 _But it's the story of Bast and Isodora de Lafayatte-Schreave."_

Dora finished reading the short storybook that Louise had given her, and saw that her children had already fallen asleep by the fire. Bast was looking at Dora smiling like a dork.

"What?" Dora asked as she put the book aside.

"It's just that.." Bast replied with a smile, pushing a stray hair out of Dora's face.

"I think every fairy tale and love story is beautiful, but I know the one we both continue to write will always be my favorite **."**

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's what we call The End! I can't believe I actually managed to finish this before the epilogue of The Fight with the schedule I had these past few days (which was crazy! I swear!) Thank you so much to **Abizeau** for constantly reviewing and reminding me to finish this last chapter and for bringing Dora, Bast, and the other de Lafayette-Schreave kids to life in her stories, and it has been a pleasure to borrow them a little bit to be featured in this story. It feels so satisfying to click complete button for this story, and it has been such a joy to write about Bast and Dora. Thank you so much for reading!

*dabs for the last time in this story* Okie byeeeee! :)


End file.
